


From NY to LA

by Anonymous



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Tim Curry/Me
Comments: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	From NY to LA

As a surprise for my birthday, my friends had kindly taken up a collection to buy me a one on one chat opportunity with Tim Curry, and they had managed to keep it a secret up until about one week before the thing was supposed to go down. I was later told they initially were gonna break the news only the day before, but they figured I might need some time to come up with some questions or something "clever" to talk about.

Talking to my bestie about it, I told her I didn't really know what I was gonna ask him and I kinda freaked out, but then she just looked at me and said the most clever thing ever! She said, "Do you have a question that you just _have_ to know the answer to? That you're _dying_ to know?" After thinking about it for a moment, I simply said, "No, I don't..."

"Then just go with the flow and take it as it comes."

I nodded as I contemplated what she said.

"It will be much more 'real' if you don't just read questions off a list. Have a conversation with him, he's a person like you and me."

She was right, of course - I knew that, but I was still very nervous about it all. He had meant so much to me for so long and now I was to talk to him. Have his undivided attention for a precious few and that notion made my stomach flutter.

*

I wasn't really nervous until the countdown began and my heart rushed in me as the seconds counted down before my eyes, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...It took a few seconds extra and then he appeared on my screen and my face lit up.

"Hi!" I exclaimed and put my hand in the air to wave at him.

He didn't seem to be aware of me right away and he stubbed out his cigarette just in time as it seemed like the connection cleared and he saw me.

"Hello, are you Cecilia?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's me."

"How very nice to me you," he said.

"It's so nice to meet you too, Tim."

I gave a chuckle, maybe as a way of disguising my own nerves, maybe because I happened to have **TIM CURRY** on my screen and it was just him and I. How strange it had come to this. He was gorgeous tho, very casually dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. The beard framing his mouth was, from what I could see, very neatly trimmed. His hair was longer than it usually is, and it suited him - and damn, he looked good!

"So what do you do, Cecilia?"

"In life? I have _no_ idea," I quipped and scrunched my nose at him.

That made him give a heartily laugh, "Me neither."

We both laughed.

"You know, my parents were gonna call me Cecilia if I had turned out a girl."

"They were?"

"They were." 

"Well, you know what? My parents were gonna name _me_ Tim if I turned out a boy." 

A grin painted my face and he gave a heartily chuckle. It felt nice that I had made him laugh and as fast as the snapping of my fingers - I relaxed. Taking a subtle inhale. 

"Simon & Garfunkel are awesome, though," I said.

"They sure are."

"What's your favourite song?" I asked.

"Well, 'Cecilia' - of course." He smirked and shifted in his seat, that made me smile and I bit my lower lip as we didn't take our eyes off each other. "But it's hard to say, really. They have done so much that I absolutely love."

Nodding, I shifted in my seat also and moved to sit cross-legged, the laptop resting on a pillow on my lap. I found myself thinking how easy going he seemed and how relaxed he made me, even though we only had been chatting for like 30 seconds.

"They have a song called 'citizen of the planet' which I _Iove_." Tim nodded as he listened to me. "And I have to say that's my favourite song." 

"I must confess, I haven't heard it..."

He looked rather sheepish and busted and I had to gasp in mock-surprise.

"Tim!" I exclaimed and he gave a deep chuckle at my mock scolding tone. "I'm giving you homework, you _have_ to listen to that song!"

He put his hands up in front of himself as a way of showing defeat.

"Alright, alright..." he laughed, "I will."

There were a few seconds of silence - but it was very comfortable and it didn't bother me at all.

"You know, Paul Simon is kind of a friend of mine..."

"And imagine how upset he's gonna be when he finds out you haven't heard that song," I quipped, making Tim laugh out loud.

"Well, I'm not gonna tell him," Tim said and winked at me. "I hope you won't either..."

"I can't promise anything," I teased and stuck out my tongue to him.

"Cecilia?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you wearing?"

Tim's question threw me completely off guard and jolted something in me, for a second I couldn't believe he'd asked me that, and I hoped to god I wasn't blushing. Looking down at myself, I had forgotten what I wore and when I locked eyes with Tim again, I pointed at the logo across my chest.

"You mean this?"

"That's Spinal Tap, isn't it?"

My mind felt a thousand pounds lighter right away and I giggled.

"Yup, that's Spinal Tap, I thought I should dress up for this occasion since my own personal sign is libra..." Making a smug face as I threw him a little smile.

Tim caught my joke immediately and he laughed heartily.

"I think Nigel is a puppy," I said and placed a hand over my own heart.

Tim kept laughing and I couldn't believe how smoothly this whole thing went and how calm he made me.

"Do you mind if I smoke, Cecilia?"

"You're a big boy, Tim. I'm not gonna tell you what you can and can't do."

He smiled fondly as he reached outside the screen for his pack.

"I don't wanna promote smoking during this little time together." Lighting it with deft fingers, he inhaled and put the lighter away.

"Yeah, you're _so_ horrible, Tim," I said ironically. "What if I take up smoking again after this?"

"So you used to smoke?"

"Yeah, I used to. But I gave it up."

"Wow, I'm impressed. That's not an easy thing to do."

"I kinda had to, you know. I only smoked when I drank and the older I got, the worse the hangovers got, and I just realised one hungover Saturday, that 'man, it's not worth it!' So I just quit."

"You quit drinking and smoking just like that?"

I didn't have time to answer him since a countdown from ten started before my eyes and I panicked for a second. 

"It looks like my time is up, Tim..." 

The numbers were almost down to five and I didn't wanna say goodbye to this man just yet, I was having _way_ too much fun and he was _way_ too charming. Then they got back on to ten again and I figured the people organizing this were being nice since I had noticed the timer myself and they wanted to give me time to say goodbye properly, maybe.

"It's alright," Tim said and I just looked on as he turned his attention away from the screen and seemed to talk to someone.

I had gotten a two minutes experience, but I glanced at the clock in the corner and I was already on my fourth minute and my time was inevitable up any second now.

Tim turned his attention back to me and he smiled, "Sorry, Cecilia, but it seems like I have to let you go now."

His words made something in my stomach turn, I didn't wanna hang up, but what could I do?

"Oh, bummer," I said. "I've had such a great time with you."

"Yeah, me too," he said with feeling and blew a controlled stream of smoke from his lips.

"I guess it's only fair that we let the others have a go at you as well, wouldn't you say?" Raising my eyebrows in a seductive expression as I had said those words.

By the looks on Tim's face - he had forgotten about that.

"Oh, yes. Sure. We better... Let the other's in too..."

"I've had a blast, Tim. Thank you so much."

"No no, thank _you_ , Cecilia. You've been really interesting to talk to."

That made me smile and I slowly put the same hand up like I had done in the beginning and gave him a little wave.

"By then, Tim. Take care."

"Goodbye, Cecilia."

The screen turned black and he was gone.

Turning to my friend who just stared at me with her mouth half-open, I raised my eyebrows in question.

"What?" I asked.

"Ok. _What_ was that?!"

"What was what?" I asked innocently and shrugged.

"You realise you were flirting with Tim Curry? And he was flirting with you too?"

"Girl, you're crazy!"

I moved to set the laptop down beside myself on the couch and did my best to tamp down my face which wanted to break out in utter shock, surprise, overwhelming'ness, elation, what-have-you.

"Fuck, man, I just talked to Tim Curry, though," I grinned.

"Yaha you did and he loves you, he wanna have ten thousand of your babies," my friend teased.

"Thank god I don't want any kids..." 

*

Before going to bed that evening, I turned on my computer to prolong my time awake. I was still too jazzed up and elated and sleeping was one of the last things I wanted to do right now. The internet didn't have much to offer me and as a last thing, I checked my e-mail, just to stay up a few precious extra seconds. I had a mail from an address I didn't recognise, a weird AOL address, and I figured it was some spam thing. My eyes scanned it real quick before I was gonna delete it and what I read made my chest bubble and my eyes grew really large.

"Tim Curry is very humble and grateful that you took the time and money to chat with him. He had a blast talking with you tonight. He told me to tell you that he will contact you in a few days, he said he definitely wanted to get to know you better."

My heart pumped hard in me as I read those words. Biting my lips together as the seconds of me feeling very special passed and I figured that is was an e-mail that they sent out to everyone and it wasn't targeted at _me_. Why would it?

Reluctantly, I went to bed, knowing that sleeping would not be the easiest thing right now.

*

A few days later I was surfing around when I got a notification that I had gotten a new e-mail. Dropping every other business I had going on, I immediately checked it out. It was an Adventuron address. The first thing my eyes spotted was Tim's name at the bottom and I actually gulped where I was sat. He actually _did_ contact me.

Tim: "Hello, Cecilia. I had a blast talking to you and I was wondering if you wanna do it again some time? The homework you gave me - 'Citizen of the planet' I had a listen to it, and I have to agree with you - it's a very good song, and I didn't even know about it... I guess I've only really heard the "classics". But I wouldn't mind learning which songs I should take a listen to, I'm guessing there are a few gems I haven't heard ;)

Drop me a line if you want to. This is the e-mail address for the time being. I don't have a personal one since I'm completely horrible with technology and someone else usually handles all that internet, messaging business for me. 

But who knows... Maybe that'll be something you can teach me about too?

Have a good day, Tim"

I couldn't really believe my eyes - Tim Curry - interested in carrying a conversation with _me_. My stomach fluttered and I hit "reply" without a seconds hesitation.

Me: "Hey, Tim.

Wow, what a nice surprise, hearing from you again is the last thing I would have expected. But I'm glad you reached out =). I had a blast talking to you too. You made it all very relaxed and easy-going.

Oh, so you listen to the song. Finally! Haha. It's pretty sweet, isn't it? I remember the first time I heard it, I actually had to stop what I was doing to appreciate it without a lot of distraction around me. It was one of those songs that I ended up listening to on repeat for a while. I tend to do that when I find a killer song :P

I have a pretty good grasp on Simon & Garfunkel/Paul Simon so I will gladly help you with that. (even though Paul is supposed to be your friend...) They have _so_ many songs I absolutely love, and none of them are mixed in Dobly, either! haha...

I'm off to run some errands, Tim. I hope I get to talk to you again. /Cecilia"

Tim's reply came just minutes after I had pressed 'send'.

Tim: "Hello again. Would you be interested in skyping with me instead?"

Me: "Absolutely."

I gave him my information and waited with a thumping heart for him to call. He appeared in my screen about 30 seconds later, making my face turn into one huge grin.

"Look who's all tech-savvy!" I chuckled.

It was a few seconds before he registered what I had said and I saw that he kept fiddling with something slightly off-screen – _just like the first time_ , I thought.

"Hello, Cecilia?" he said and leaned back a little.

"Hey Tim, I'm here."

He smiled and I repeated my latest comment, that made him laugh.

"Yeah, well, I've apparently used this before and I hadn't completely forgotten how to use it."

"How you've been?"

"Just fine. Working, you know, same old same old."

"Yeah, I hear ya."

"So what have you been doing today?"

"Not much. I went to the gym and then I met a friend for coffee."

"Oh how nice. I _should_ go to the gym more often, but I find it very hard to actually take that step and go."

I smiled.

"I really should have a gym-buddy who can tell me to get my act together and stop being such a lazy bugger," he continued.

"Yeah, it's easier if you have someone to go with and not just to spot you and stuff but for the company and the social thing, you know."

"Oh, absolutely."

"Most of my acquaintances are gym-people and I can always ask them for some spotting when I need, or my bestie when she is with me."

"So what kind of workout do you do?"

"I'm a powerlifter."

"Oh really?"

"Yup, I needed something 'new' to do, I was so sick and tired of those group classes and I felt that they didn't do anything for me after a while."

Tim nodded as he listened to me speak. 

"So I found powerlifting a few years ago and I've been doing it ever since," I continued.

"What exactly _is_ powerlifting? I gather you lift, but I don't really know what it means."

"It's three different lifts, really, it's squatting, deadlifts and bench. Deadlifts are my favourite."

"It is?"

I nodded as I smiled.

"How much do you deadlift?"

"Well, 242,5 lbs is the most I've lifted."

"Oh, gee! I think you're stronger than me."

We both chuckled.

"Have you ever done any powerlifting or lifting of any sorts?" I wondered.

"Well, I like the cardio bit of the gym."

"Ouh, that's what I hate the most."

We smiled.

"But yeah, I try to squeeze in some bench presses when I go to the gym," Tim said, "and I've been told that squats are good for you, so I try to do that too."

"What's your squat PB?"

"Oh... I think..." Tim made a face as he was recollecting, "I think 286.5 lbs or something."

"That's good, Tim."

"Don't tell me you've got me beat with 286.5!"

I giggled, "No, not yet, but I'm nipping at your happy heel, though. I'm at 220."

By the looks on Tim's face, he was clearly impressed, "Wow, what do you say you and I work out together sometimes?"

"I'd _love_ to!"

*

Tim and I continued to speak often and we soon exchanged phone numbers and that meant it was easier to contact each other without having to puzzle our schedules together for a skype call and we could send texts all the time about nothing and everything. It was obvious he was a bit of a novice at it because his sentences were often cut short or misspelt or they had a comma sign where it didn't need one. He would often send a second text and explain how horrible he was at handling his cellphone and It would always squeeze my heart. He hadn't the whole "emoji part" down in the beginning, but he gradually got better and better and he often included hearts in his texts, even if they could appear between two words. To me, it was endearing.

He texted me once when I was at work, telling me that he was headed into a meeting and that he might be coming to New York soon. Then he said he'd call me later tonight and he wished me a good day at work, putting a heart emoji in the proper spot in the text.

My stomach grew really warm when I read that he might be coming here and I was scared at the same time as I was excited. I thought about his text the whole day and true to his words - he called me later that night.

"Hey, Cecilia, how are you?"

"Hey, Tim, I'm good."

"I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, it's alright."

"Good."

Hearing his voice made me happy inside.

"You know what, I'm coming to New York next week on business and I would really like to see you." Tim inhaled on his cigarette as he milled around his backyard in the lukewarm evening. He was three hours behind me and I was just getting ready to go to bed. "What do you say?"

My stomach fluttered madly. We had never met face-to-face before but had had almost daily contact through the phone, via text messages or through the computer screen for almost two months now and I really wanted to meet him.

"Yes, I'd love to, Tim." Biting my lip as I had said those words. My heart pumping harder because of those words.

"Great." He laughed a little and inhaled on his cigarette. "I'm a bit nervous now."

"Me too," I confessed. "What kind of work do you have here, by the way?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it work, really, it's a movie premiere I have to attend. I would rather not go if it were up to me, but Marica believes it's important and I have to do what she tells me." He laughed a little.

"Ouch, Tim, it sounds like a real death sentence."

"Oh, I know," he quipped. "And I wish I could take you with me instead, but I have already a date lined up, also courtesy of Marica."

"She's riding you pretty hard, huh?"

"You have no idea."

"Yeah, well _someone’s_ gotta do the heavy lifting, right? And it fell on you, Tim." 

He gave a heartily laugh, "I guess."

"Take one for the team and all that, you know."

There were a few seconds of silence, and Tim broke it when he said,

"It's gonna be great to finally see you though."

"Yeah, I think so too."

"Alright, Cecilia. It's late, I'm gonna let you go to sleep now..."

"Oh gee, finally!" I exclaimed in mock-relief, like he was a huge imposition.

He chuckled, "...but can I call you tomorrow?"

"Yes, you can."

"Good, I will. Have a good night."

"You too." 

"Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and kinda stared at the phone. He was finally coming over and I couldn't wait. Time had gone by so fast since we first started talking to one another all those weeks ago and we were finally meeting in person. Undressing, I walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth and when I came back I had gotten a text from him.

"I'm really looking forward to seeing you."

*

Tim was staying at a hotel in Times Square which was great because it was not far from where I lived. When he had asked for a location to meet I had suggested a café in Sugar Hill with bright pink coloured walls and where they always played great nostalgic music, plus all the waiters were dragqueens. Spending time there always made me happy and my best friend and I could sit a whole afternoon and just talk trash and eat the best blueberry pie the world had to offer. It had such a nice feel to it and I couldn't think of a better place to meet Tim for the first time. He said he'd be in town around one in the afternoon and suggested we'd meet there. I arrived first and I was a bit nervous, so I sat down in one of the extravagant chairs in the corner to wait for him. Dating wasn't something I was used to and I had no idea what this encounter would be like or what we would do, really. I wasn't really interested in clothes either and I had struggled for days with myself on what to wear. I didn't wanna seem _too_ dressy and fancy, so I figured I'd wear my black jegging jane, my black vegan boots and a simple shirt.   
I was going over our six weeks together in my head when a sleek, black car suddenly pulled up outside and stopped by the entrance and my heart and stomach knotted since I figured it was Tim. A driver got up to open the door for him, but Tim was already halfway out the car and he flashed him his usual jaw-dropping smile while removing his sunglasses. They appeared to be exchanging some words, but I couldn't hear what they were and Tim gave the driver a friendly pat on his back as he walked past him.

I remained seated as Tim entered through the front door, but stood up as he noticed me and made his way over to me. A big grin on my face.

"Hello, Cecilia, we meet finally," Tim said.

When he went to put his arms around me, I noticed we were pretty much the same height when I had my vegan boots on. _Oh my god_ , _He is not that tall, but damn_ , _he smells good_.

"Hi, Tim," I beamed when he let go. We were left staring at each other for a few seconds, both of our faces had an ear-to-ear grin that was impossible to wipe off, and it was like we were in a bubble. "How weird is this? We finally meet after all these weeks."

"I know, it's very strange."

We took a seat.

"You look great," Tim said and looked at me with such honesty.

"Thanks, you too."

"Have you been waiting long?"

"No, not at all."

I had a hard time believing I was sat across from Tim Curry having a chat, at the café I frequented the most in my home town.

"Do you always ride with such elegance, with your own driver and all?" I asked and gave a smile.

"Not always, but he came with the whole New York deal, and who am I to say no to that?"

"So you're in town for some serious business?" I asked and quirked a knowing eyebrow. That made him laugh and he licked his lips as he shifted a little in his seat.

"You can say that," he chuckled, taking me in with his eyes, "but I love this town, I'm glad I can come back here once in a while."

"I love it too, I can never imagine living anywhere else."

"Have you lived here all your life?"

"Yes, I've moved around, you know, but I've always lived here."

A waiter dressed as an 80's Cher walked past us, it seemed like she recognized Tim because she gave a little humming sound before she sashayed away to some customers.

"That's interesting..." Tim remarked quietly to himself, referring to the waiter, "and what an interesting place you chose for us to meet," he quipped as he had a little look around, "I didn't even know this place existed."

I laughed a little, "Yeah, if there's one thing I absolutely _love_ it is dragqueens."

"Oh really?"

"Boys in drag and make-up generally are so pretty."

"You should work in the theatre, there's plenty of guys in drag there."

"That would be really neat, but I wouldn't know what to do there, really, since I can't do make-up or sew or anything like that."

Tim continued to smile at me as I was talking.

"And I guess I have to have some kind of skill besides ogling boys in dresses."

We laughed and I realized I wasn't nervous any more, I was now completely looking forward to this.

Tim leaned forwards in his seat, "So can I buy you a coffee?"

I nodded, "Yeah, sure."

We stood up and he gestured with his hand for me to lead the way. Reaching the counter, a dragqueen dressed as Annie Lennox from the 'Revenge' era was waiting to take our request, but before Tim placed his order, I leaned my head in, "I have a confession to make though," I said. 

"You do?" 

"I don't really drink coffee." Giving him a little face as he smiled.

"That's alright, what would you like instead?"

"An ice tea, please."

Tim nodded.

"One ice tea and one black coffee, please." 

"Coming right up," Annie Lennox said.

"God, you're crazy gorgeous," I exclaimed.

"Thank you, honey!"

"I love Eurythmics."

"Me too, honey."

Winking as she set our drinks down on the counter. Tim extracted his visa card and slipped it into the pin authorising machine, punching the code in with deft fingers and Annie Lennox thanked him and asked if he'd like his receipt.

"No, you can throw it away, thanks."

"You got it, babe," Annie Lennox said.

"I can see why you love this place," Tim said as we slipped down our seats again.

"Right!"

"I mean, who doesn't love Annie Lennox?" he quipped, "Or Cher?" Cocking his head subtly in the direction of the Cher waiter who was in the middle of serving a group of guests their coffee and snacks "All that's missing now is a Paul Simon impersonator."

I laughed and had a sip from my ice tea, "Why don't you ask him, you're his buddy," I teased.

Tim chuckled, "I don't know if we're _that_ close that I can ask him to moonlight here."

"What about Annie Lennox?" I quipped.

"What about her?"

"You think she would wanna make a little extra cash here?"

"I don't really know, I don't know her," Tim said and flashed me a smile.

"She is really one of my heroes though," I said before I had another sip from my drink, "hence the." Gesturing to my own short, blonde hair.

"Oh, so you're not really a blonde?"

"Unfortunately no. This is mostly because I wanted to look like her."

"It suits you."

"Thank you."

He leaned in closer and lowered his voice, "Think I would fit in the Cher wig?" wiggling his eyebrows. "And maybe that 'dress'?"

"A guy in a dress and wig? Ew," I said in mock-disgust and gave a smile. Then I added in a whispering voice, "I'd love it!"

I laid my arm on the table as I took another sip and I didn't even notice how it caught Tim's attention and he was scanning it. A few seconds later he looked at me and I saw the familiar shift in his eyes as he had seen something he hadn't expected seeing. But his expression was pure though, and it was obvious my self-destructive hands-on act was something he wasn't used to dealing with.

"Is it good?" he asked in referring to the ice tea I drank.

"It's very good."

There was a few seconds of silence as Tim put some sugar in his coffee and stirred it around with a little spoon.

"May I ask, what did you do to your arm?"

At first, I actually didn't know what he was referring to, and it took me a millisecond for my brain to catch up. I had rid myself of the shame and guilt years and years ago, at the same time I had stopped hiding my arm under long sleeves and lies. I felt pride nowadays, a pride that I had survived, a pride that I didn't give up all the times I wanted to, a pride that I was stronger than what had weighed me down. 

"Oh, this?" I said as I looked down on my arm.

Tim nodded.

"I cut myself."

He moved the cup to his lips, "On what?"

I could see in Tim's eyes that he didn't quite understand and how he had trouble piecing all the bits together.

I shrugged, "Razors, pieces of glass, whatever sharp objects I could get my self-destructive hands on."

There was a moment of silence again and he blinked a few times. He set the cup down without having the sip, "You did this to yourself?" 

"Yes, when I was younger, it was my way of surviving when I felt like I was dying." I laughed a little as the last word left my mouth, realising how stupid that sounded. "How ironic, huh?"

"You used to cut yourself?" he asked and perched himself on his seat.

"Yeah, ages ago."

"Can I ask why? Or is it too painful to talk about?"

"No, it's alright," I assured and reached out a hand to touch his. Realising what I was doing, I pulled it back equally as quick, not sure if it was alright for me to touch him like that since what we had was still very new. "I don't know how to explain it, I started doing it when I was 19 and it had nothing to do with punishing myself, you know, it was mostly about the rush I got from it and that's why I kept doing it and I slowly got addicted to it and it gradually turned into the only thing I could rely on to take the hurt away inside, you know. The shit inside." Gesturing my hand over my chest before I picked up my ice tea and swirled my straw around, "Well, that and drinking." Making a little face as I had a sip.

Tim didn't say anything and his face was hard to decipher, but he hadn't dropped his gaze. 

"Did I freak you out now?" I asked with a little laugh. "I don't even think about it anymore, you know." Absently running my right hand over my scars. "It even took me a second before I realised what you were talking about."

"No, it's alright," Tim assured. His face was friendly and he smiled. "I kinda know what you mean though."

"Don't tell me _you’re_ a cutter too!" I quipped.

He chuckled before he had a sip of his coffee, "No, no, but I do have had my fair share of lows, but that was when I was a teenager, but I don't think I ever felt the way you did 'cause I never deliberately did anything to hurt myself, mostly I was just a gloomy pimple-faced youth who tried to figure out which bus to jump under, you know."

"I never knew that," I said and set my takeaway cup down. "What was making you feel that way?"

His eyes scanned into the distance on the space above my head as he contemplated his words, "Life in general, I guess," he said as he locked eyes with me again. "I was lost and insecure. I knew what I wanted to do in life and I was so afraid that I wouldn't get to do it, and that scared the living daylight out of me. I couldn't see myself working 9-5 and have that life, I couldn't see myself doing anything other than what I do now, you know and the uncertainty was just...too much."

We shared a little smile.

"It sounds very silly comparing it to what you went through," he continued, "but that's the way it was. I was so desperate to have my dream come true that I couldn't settle for anything else."

"It's not silly, Tim, it was important to you, and how do you measure mental issues? It's not _what_ you suffer from, it's _how_ you suffer. And you suffered."

We each had a sip of our beverages.

"So is that one of the reasons you quit drinking?" Tim asked. "It became too hard - mentally?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"How long has it been?"

"Since I quit drinking or cutting?"

"Both."

He smiled and I returned it.

"I stopped cutting in 2011 and drinking 2012."

"And you've never had a re-lapse since then?"

Confidentially shaking my head, "Nope, there have been times when I have wanted to, you know, but I've learned through therapy to deal with it and I have much more control over myself now than I did when I was younger."

Tim reached out his hand and ran his fingers over my knuckles, "I'm so glad to hear that."

The air got intense and hot and it left us both gazing at one another with a silly little smile on our lips.

I cleared my throat, "How about you?" 

He blinked, "What about me?"

"Have you ever had a re-lapse and wandered a little _too_ close to the busses at the bus station?" I gave an amused exhale.

"No, I haven't had those thoughts for a long time." He picked up his cup and put his lower lip against it. "And I'm glad I didn't act on my impulses when I was a kid, I find life much too precious now and I'm happy to be alive." Having a sip before setting the cup down.

"That's great, Tim. You deserve to be happy."

I leaned my back in my seat.

He quirked an expressive eyebrow, "How about you, Cecilia?"

"What about me?"

"Are you happy too that you didn't act on your impulses and that you persevered even when you didn't want to?"

"You mean if I'm happy to be alive?"

He nodded.

"Yeah, most of the time I am, I guess... I've never really understood the meaning of it all though and what my purpose it. Mostly I'm just drifting along."

"But that's because you haven't found your one true passion yet," Tim said and leaned closer to me over the table, "you haven't found that _one_ thing you're destined to do."

"And you think it's out there somewhere?"

"I'm sure of it! And when you find it, it's gonna blow you away and make all the pieces finally come together."

"But isn't it time for it to start happening soon?" I gave a little laugh. "I'm 36, Tim, I feel like if it hasn't happened by now, it never will." 

"36 is nothing! You are young and beautiful and you're fantastic."

"I'm only 15 years younger than you, really," I quipped and scrunched my nose at him. "Maybe I'm not meant for greatness, maybe I'm only meant to just float around and meet incredible people." My eyes gazing at Tim's as I said that. "And do my everyday work-a-day routine." I had a sip from my drink, "And I'm ok with that, I'm ok with not shining and be the centre of attention, you know."

"Darling, you already are," Tim exclaimed.

"Are what?"

"Shining. You already shine."

My cheeks grew a little hot hearing Tim say that.

"Aww, thank you."

"I'm serious, Cecilia, you are an incredibly beautiful woman I can't believe my luck that I get to sit here with you."

"It's very weird though, that I'm sitting here with you, that you even reached out to me and wanted to meet me."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"But I'm just me, you know. I'm nobody special, what can I possibly offer you?"

"How about: pleasant conversation, good company, witty humour, drop-dead gorgeous brown eyes, a killer smile and a striking face?"

"Oh wow." Placing my hand on my heart, I gave a little chuckle, "I sound fantastic!" I exclaimed mock-serious.

"You _are_ fantastic."

"You bring it out of me."

"Tell me what more is there to life than finding someone with those qualities?"

"I can't."

"'Cause _that’s_ what's important in life. Everything else is just "fillers" really." 

We locked eyes and shared a smile.

"I can make all the movies in the world, I can attend the most sought-after parties, I can walk the red carpet and smile, but all that's pretty useless if there's no one around to share it with."

"Is that's why you have been single for so long?"

"I just haven't found someone "real" enough yet. Dating is hard as it is without my crazy work schedule and when I do get set up it's always with a beautiful, albeit empty shell of a woman and we have nothing to talk about other than our mutual life in the spotlights and trust me - that gets old real fast."

"So all those empty shells don't have my witty humour, you say?"

"What all those beautiful shells have in common is only that - beauty, and nothing more."

"I bet they are all lined up in a factory, just dying for someone to hit 967 BABE."

Tim laughed.

"It's like a twisted Batman/superhero concept," I continued before having a sip of my ice tea "and the only time they come out of the factory is when their number is called."

"I believe you may be right."

"So do you know which number you're going out with tonight?"

Tim shook his head, "I usually don't find out until the event is about to start and Marcia has placed us next to each other. She knows me better than anyone and she knows how much I dislike it, but it's "conduct," Tim made air quotations with his fingers, "and I just have to accept it." 

"Being a hotshot sounds like hard work," I quipped.

"So hard," Tim said mock-dramatically. 

I gave an amused exhale and looked down on the table for a second, "So when are the festivities happening?"

He had a quick glance at his wristwatch, "In four hours."

"So do you wanna get out of here for a while? Take a walk or something?"

"Yeah, that sounds great."

Drinking the last of his coffee, we moved to stand. Tim put his hand on the small of my back for me to lead the way, his fingertips felt nice against me even if they didn't touch my skin directly and my heart pumped a bit harder than normal.

"It's been some time since I've been here," Tim said when we had stepped outside in the sunny afternoon, "I've forgotten some of the things one can do to pass the time."

I smiled, "We can just keep walking," I said and gestured with my hand, "this is a nice walkway and there's a park further away."

"Absolutely."

We walked and talked, I don't know for how long and we eventually got to the park, I don't think any of us noticed how we kept circling it over and over before we eventually found a bench to sit down on. My focus was merely on Tim and I guess his focus was on me. Every word and laugh out of him made me like him more and more and when it was time for Tim to leave to go to the event tonight, I was in love, it was obvious.

Tim checked his wristwatch, "You know what Cecilia, I have to start getting back to the hotel."

A feeling I can only describe as 'anxiety' swept through me and I was sad to see him go.

"Oh. How long did we spend in this park?"

He chuckled and pulled out his cell phone to give his driver a call to come pick him up.

"Where exactly are we?" he whispered just before he got an answer.

"14'th and Arlington," I said and smiled, "just by the big tree, he can't miss it."

Tim gave his location to the driver who said he would be there in 15 minutes. Putting his cell phone in the pocket of his jacket, his knee brushed against my left one and my chest got really warm.

"Time really does fly when you're having a good time," he quipped, quite unaware of the fact that our legs were touching.

"Yeah, that's what they say."

He turned slightly, his arm resting on the back of the park bench, "I've had a really nice time with you, Cecilia."

"Yeah, me too."

There was a second of silence and we both just looked at each other. I don't think any of us wanted to leave this moment, I knew _I_ didn't.

"I hope you will have a great time tonight, Tim, and hopefully that beautiful shell will be more interesting than the others..." 

He gave a little sigh, "Yeah..." His right hand moved from the back of the bench to my shoulder and his thumb slowly rubbed up and down. "This whole thing is very weird."

"I know..."

"I'm not used to being in this situation."

"Me neither."

His hand moved upwards and gently touched my cheek, none of said anything.

"So... What will happen now?" I asked.

"I would really like to see you again."

"You do?"

"Of course."

My heart started racing in me again.

"And that's why it feels so strange for me to leave and spend the evening with another woman." I gave an amused exhale and Tim moved his hand and laid it on my thigh. "This must be really weird for you too..."

Yeah, you could say that. I was sitting on a park bench in my favourite park with Tim Curry beside me and we had just spent the last hours together and I had loved every second of it and the last thing I wanted was for him to go and spend time with some other woman. I felt jealous and I didn't know if I had the right to be.

I put my hand on the back of his, "Yeah, I would never in a million years believe I would be in this situation though..." 

A black, sleek car soon pulled up in front of us and broke the spell.

"My ride is here..." Tim said.

We moved to stand and I walked with him to the car. The driver didn't step out of the car to open the door for Tim this time, he didn't wanna be the '3'rd wheel' or something, I guess.

"Can we drop you off somewhere?" Tim asked.

"No, thanks. It's alright. I'm gonna take a walk home."

"Alright, be safe though Cecilia."

"Always."

We shared a smile, and I cleared my throat, "So... How long are you staying in New York for?"

"It's only for tonight and I've got an early flight back tomorrow."

"Oh. So this the last time we meet..."

He chuckled, "Why? Are you moving off the planet?"

I laughed and felt for some reason like I had been busted, "Oh, no, Ehm, I mean..."

"As I told you, I wanna see you again, it's just that I don't have that much time _this_ time..."

My hand brushed his.

"So..."

"So..."

Pulling my tote bag up onto my shoulder just to occupy my hands as I shifted weight from one foot to the other, I was reluctant to look into his eyes, afraid that I would break apart knowing he was going out with another woman tonight.

"Can I call you later tonight?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, I'd love that."

He leaned his head in to give my cheek a kiss as his hands brushed up and down my arms, "Great," he grinned, pulling back from me to open the car door.

Taking a step back as he climbed inside, I returned his grin and felt like I had just won a coveted emotional price.

"Take care, Cecilia." 

"Yeah, you too, Tim." 

He shut the door and the driver drove off. Pulling up my cell phone as the car disappeared around a corner, I dialled my bestie.

"Moe, oh my god!"

* 

I went to the gym to clear my head after our afternoon together and I don't think I ever had such a poorly executed workout as that time. It was hard to focus and I was weak as hell, all I wanted was to have Tim beside me and I couldn't stop thinking about him. But I was there and I did my best - that would have to be sufficient enough right now. Staying only about an hour, I had a shower and I was sitting on the subway home, my eyes spotted a billboard advertising the very same event Tim would attend that night. It was a picture of a red carpet and out-of-focus people lining up along it. It struck me then that Tim was a famous guy who pretty much everyone recognised, and those kinds of events were not out of the ordinary for him to attend. I, on the other hand, was a nobody who would only draw attention to myself if I happen to fall in the middle of a crowd. I was very flattered that he found me interesting enough to wanna see me again, although I couldn't really understand what was so special about me.

Coming home, I hung up my sweaty workout clothes and whipped together a light meal and flopped down the couch to turn the tv on. The first thing I heard was a familiar voice announcing some famous people and then welcomed new viewers to the live event going down not too far away from my apartment. I moved to sit cross-legged on the couch and was enjoying my plate of pasta and my vegan meatballs when I thought I spotted Tim somewhere in the background and my heart leapt in me. People were milling around, and I saw several famous faces in the sea of people. Members of the crew kept scurrying back and forth, making sure everything ran smoothly. There were plenty of fans lined up along the red carpet and various spectators were roaming around. I knew it wasn't the Oscar's, but it had that feel to it.

A reporter in a tight dress was waiting on the wrong side of the velvet rope beside the red carpet, talking to the camera, reporting to the viewers about all the celebrities that kept arriving in limousines and the celebrities she hoped she got a chance to talk to tonight. 

I continued to watch just in hopes of maybe seeing Tim again and after about ten minutes I caught a glimpse of him, walking beside a beautiful, tall skinny woman, I didn't recognise her. They were slowly moving towards the camera and to the reporter in the tight dress and she murmured something about how she hoped she got a chance to talk to Tim Curry. My heart grew and I couldn't contain the smile in me when I saw Tim. He was so stunning, dressed in a black suit and a white shirt, black pants and dark coloured derby shoes, his tie was a gorgeous blue and I couldn't take my eyes off him, and the fact that we had had coffee just a few hours ago was such a crazy notion. 

Tim and the woman were edging closer and closer to the camera and he smiled with such warmth and sincerity as he waved to the cameras, stopping to pose every so often to pose for pictures. He exuded such confidence and looked anything but uncomfortable where he was and I wonder how sincere it all was or if he pretended. They were now just a few reporters away from the camera that was filming live and I picked up my phone to text him.

"Just came from the gym and turned on the tv and there you were :P You look very good Tim. That shell walking beside you is gorgeous ;)"

Of course, I didn't expect him to be carrying his cell phone, but my heart almost jumped out of my chest when I saw him subtly put his hands over his pocket as the phone vibrated. I could have been anything, really, but I _knew_ it was my text that he felt.

Approaching the live camera, the reporter begged for a few seconds and they stopped for a little chat.

"Mr Curry, look at you!" the reporter exclaimed. Tim gave his trademark chuckle. "I wasn't expecting to see you here tonight."

"Well, I am surprised as you are," Tim quipped and flashed a big smile. Making the reporter giggle.

"So are you looking forward to tonight?"

"Yeah... I mean, I'm never gonna say no to fine wine and good company," he said, "it's great, I hear this movie is fantastic so I can't wait to see it."

"Yeah, it's quite the Oscar buzz about it, I hear."

"Oh, really? Well, I hope it is as entertaining as I’ve heard it is."

"How about you, Tim? Are you working on anything at the moment, maybe that will be up for an Oscar nomination?"

"I don't know about Oscar, but yeah, I have some things going on. I can't tell you about them though..."

They both laughed and Tim and his "shell" started to move away from the camera.

"Nice to meet you," Tim said to the reporter as they were whisked away by some member of the crew.

"Have a great night, Tim," she said and he turned around to let her know that he had heard her, flashing a smile as he kept walking.

The camera kept filming and I could hear the reporter say something about how nice it was to meet Tim again and how nice he always was to talk to. There was an endless stream of people coming and going and something I only can describe as "organized chaos" Big crowds like that weren't really my thing and I felt a bit relieved I wasn't there with him. I had a fleeting thought: "if we started seeing each other for 'real' these types of events might be a reality one day" but I pushed it out of my mind equally as quick and continued to watch and what I saw jolted something in my solar plexus; Tim and his shell were in the background and he reached for something in his pant pocket and fished up his cell phone. Turning around from the camera, I couldn't really see what he was doing, but I got a text a couple of seconds later and my stomach fluttered.

" _You_ are beautiful." It said. Three kinda meaningless single words but strung together, they created something that made me turn into a mushy pile of feelings and I just stared at my screen for many, many seconds.

The people out on the red carpet had all slowly made their way inside the venue and I saw Tim putting his arm around his shell to join them. My heart was singing.

*

He texted me a little bit later, telling me he wasn't having a particularly good time and that he would rather be having coffee with me instead. "Even though you don't drink coffee :P" he wrote. All of this was so surreal still, and I couldn't believe where I was - texting back and forth with Tim Curry of all people. It was quiet from him for a while and I guessed they were watching the screening, but I got a couple of sporadic texts that night until I told him I had to get some sleep 'cause I had a "real" job in the morning. He responded with a "haha" and some silly emojis. 

*

Waking and getting up the next morning had never been easier and it almost felt like I was levitating as I walked. Not to mention my huge silly grin plastered on my face for most of the time. I arrived at work, did my eight hours and then went to the gym, Tim was on my mind constantly and I missed him very much.

He called me while I was at the gym. My phone was in my locker at the time, so I couldn't pick up, but he sent me a text.

"I guess you're busy at the gym since you didn't pick up :D I'm almost envious of your energy, I should have some of that too, know where I can get some? :P"

As soon as I was done with my workout and stretch I went to take a shower. I noticed Tim's text as I checked my phone and I sent him a text as I was standing half-naked by my locker, trying my best to hold on to my towel so that it wouldn't fall to the floor. 

"Yeah, you just gotta do it, Tim, there's no shortcut to strength, really. ;) I'll have to sort it out the next time we meet"

"Says you ;)"

He called me as I was sitting on the subway home.

"5-6-7," he counted out loud, "so I know I'm not catching you going to bed."

I laughed softly, "No, you're not. I'm just on the subway home from the gym."

"You're so persistent and I'm so jealous."

"Well, I have to be. Those gains aren't gonna get bigger by themselves, you know."

"I really should be working out myself, but it's hard to get the motivation when I have to do it alone."

"But that can be a really sweet thing, though Tim. You have no one you have to take into consideration and you can do whatever you want."

"I'm much too lazy and I think I need a proper kick in the butt by someone who knows what they're doing..."

"But you said the cardio was one of your favourite things, why not start there?"

"Ouhh, like running on a treadmill?"

"Well, that or actually _go out_ and do it. Isn't L.A, famous for its warm sunshiny weather?"

"Run outside?"

"Yeah, well that's what people do, Tim."

"I'm more intrigued by what you do, Cecilia."

"You think you got what it takes to be a powerlifter?"

"I thought you could teach me..?"

"I'd love to, Tim. I think it would be pretty interesting to see you deadlift."

"Hey, are you mocking me?"

"No no, not at all, it's just it's such a clean, nice lift, it's my favourite lift and I love it."

Tim chuckled.

"Well, deadlift and a snatch," I continued. A snatch is the sexiest lift I can conceive of."

"A lift that is sexy?"

"Ooh yaha! It's also a very hard lift - one of the most difficult ones - technically, but damn, when you watch someone who _can_ do it, it's very sexy."

Tim chuckled again, "I don't think I ever heard someone call lifting sexy."

"Ooh, but it is..."

"I'm not even sure what a Snatch is though."

"I'm not an expert on it, but don't worry. I'll show you someday..."

"Will I find it sexy as well?"

"Maybe when I do it..."

"I bet."

I bit my lip as the fizzy feeling I had had inside me during our conversation made my chest warm and heart speed up and I couldn't stop smiling.

"So what did you do today?" Tim asked.

"I did some deadlifts and overhead presses, then I finished with some cable rows."

"God, I get tired just thinking about it."

We laughed.

"How's your day been?" I asked. "How was the event-thingie you attended?"

"Same old same old. Have you been to one of them, you have been to them all, really."

"I saw you..."

"I have to confess, when my phone started vibrating, my heart started beating a little faster."

"Imagine my heart when I saw that you noticed."

"I usually don't carry my phone at those occasions, you know, but I wanted to this time in case I desperately needed some witty humour..."

"The shell was gorgeous."

"Yes, she was a beautiful woman, but we had nothing in common, really, and she ended up talking to the guests seated beside us instead. I figured she noticed our lack of mutuality too... And to be honest - I'm not even sure what her name was."

We laughed together.

"So what are you doing now?" he asked.

"I'm just getting off the subway and I'm walking home. And I'm gonna eat something when I get home."

"Of course, you gotta be starving after that herculean workout."

"Yeah. So what are you doing now, tonight?"

"I have some meetings at my agents later on."

"You're gonna be working on something cool in the near future?"

"Well, maybe. I hope so. I've had some things offered to me, but I didn't wanna take it."

"It works like that? You can just deny whatever you don't feel like?"

"Things have been going very well lately so yes, I have the luxury to say no to projects I don't wanna do."

"Wow, what a great thing to be able to do, pick and choose like that."

"Yes, I have been very fortunate."

I gave an amused exhale and switched the phone from one ear to the other.

"And who knows, maybe I can manage a workout afterwards, huh," he quipped.

"You've found a gym-buddy?"

"I was actually thinking I'd go for a little run..."

"Aww, you're so good, since we all know those are the worst!"

We laughed.

"You'll have to sort things out the next time we meet, Cecilia."

"Oh, but of course!"

There was an inhale of air and I figured Tim was smoking.

"You know, smoking is not gonna help you run very fast, Tim," I quipped.

"But they taste so good though..."

"That's weird, isn't it? You suck poison in your body but it tastes _so_ good. 

"Ouh, I know!"

"I remember the good old days when I could chain-smoke a pack after a few beers. There was just no stop in me, you know."

"Was this the famous 'wild years'?"

"I guess when I was young and wasn't hungover for like two days straight."

"And you haven't had any alcohol since you quit?"

"No, I have been without it for so long that I don't even wanna taste it now, you know, 'cause I would feel like I 'sabotaged' something, you know what I mean? Like all these years have been for nothing."

"Yeah, I understand. I'm so impressed that you managed to quit. Cigarettes are my biggest vice and I will go down fighting to be able to keep that filthy habit."

"How long have you been smoking?"

"Oh, I think... I started when I was at the university, and that's gotta be...Ouch, 30 + years or so... I didn't realise I was _that_ old..."

" 'Old', Tim? You're just perfect"!

He gave a little chuckle, "You think I'm perfect?"

"Well, some geographical issues aside, yeah, I think you are."

"Aww, how nice is _that_?"

I giggled, "But it's true though... I really like you...and I had such a great time together with you..."

"I had a good time with you too, Cecilia. I hope we can do it again soon."

"Yeah, me too."

"And you know I like you too, don't you?"

"Yeah, I think I do..."

He gave a little hum, "So where are you now?"

"I'm home. I'm sitting on the couch now. Trying to find some strength for dinner."

"Making dinner for one is quite horrible. I don't like to cook for only myself."

"Tell me about it. It's almost something I've come to loathe, you know."

"I love to cook usually, but I prefer to have someone to cook for. Single dinners with just yourself get really old really fast."

"I know, and I don't even like to cook, I just wanna eat - that's something I love to do."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, I just wanna eat the food and not have to _make_ it. Someone else can do that."

"Then it's settled, next time you visit me, I'm gonna cook for you."

"Aww, you are?"

"Absolutely and I'm gonna surprise you with something really fancy too."

"Yeah, I have no doubt about that."

"You know what, Cecilia, I have to get going soon."

"Oh, alright."

"Maybe we can talk again tomorrow?"

"Absolutely, Tim."

"Alright, have a good night and we'll talk tomorrow."

"You too Tim, bye."

"Bye." 

*

It seemed like my phone was glued to my hand - and that wasn't like me at all, but we texted one another pretty much every waking hour and when we weren't doing that, we skyped or talked on the phone. I couldn't remember the last time I had liked a guy the way I liked Tim. I wanted to be with him and I knew it was only a matter of time before I would have to fly out there. Flying had never been something I had enjoyed doing and I dreaded it each time I had to, but there was no denying how much I liked Tim and I would do anything to be with him - including flying, so I was both thrilled and deadly afraid when he, two weeks later asked if I wanted to fly out to see him.  
We hadn't seen each other since his quick visit to New York, but the longing we felt for one another was real and we needed to be together - we hadn't even kissed yet, and oh, how I wanted to be with him. I had even looked up prices online when I was bored and I had pondered my options and been daydreaming about flying over to him.

"I want you to come and see me, Cecilia. I miss you."

"I miss you too, Tim."

"I have a couple of days off work and off all sort of commitment next week, can I tempt you with a little visit?"

"God, I'd love to, Tim."

"I miss you so much and I would really love to see you soon."

"Miss you too."

"How does it fit with your work, can you get away?"

"Yeah, that's no problem, Tim."

"Oh good."

"Man, I haven't been on a plane in ages and I'm a bit nervous..."

"Don't be, Cecilia, it's gonna be fine."

"I've actually already looked up prices and stuff, the duration in the sky and all."

Tim hummed.

"It's not that bad though, price-wise, but the time in the sky is like six hours, didn't think it would take that long to go between New York and Los Angeles."

"But once you're up there you don't think about it, really."

"Yeah, I guess."

"I would love to do whatever I can to make your travel more pleasant, now, I can't do anything about the time spent in the air, but I can make the time a bit more pleasant, so would you mind if I set you up with a first-class ticket over here?"

"First class?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god, I've never flown first class."

"You gotta do it sometimes, I guess."

"But... You wanna do that for me..?"

"I would love to do that for you!"

"Aww, Tim!"

"So will you let me sort you out?"

"Yes... Absolutely."

*

An envelope was lying by the door when I got home from work 2 days later and my heart fluttered when I first noticed it. Shrugging my hooded sweater off, I hung my keys on the rack and left my wallet on its place before I bent down and picked it up and walked into the kitchen. Perching myself on one of the chairs, I opened it to find a round-trip ticket. Extracting it from the envelope, the first thing that caught my eyes was **FIRST CLASS** stamped in the corner and my mind rushed. I felt luxurious and important, flying first class was not something I could afford on my salary and I never pictured that _anyone_ would treat me to it. There was a little note in there too: "I hope this will make the flight a teeny bit more endurable. I can't wait to see you, Cecilia"

Reaching for my phone, I texted Tim, "Got my plane ticket today, thank you so much. I can't wait until I get to see you again"

Plugging the phone into my little speaker, I pulled up my usual playlist and hit 'play' cranking up the volume some before I got up and started on some dinner. I had no gym today and I wanted to eat something greasy and full of calories. Rummaging through my freezer, I found some pizza and pure joy with it, and I popped it in the oven right away.

Tim texted me about an hour later when I was lying on the couch in front of the tv, "Oh good that they arrived. I hope it will make the flight experience a bit more pleasant. =) What are you doing now?"

"Just lounging in front of the tv, slow night :P"

"No gym today??"

"No, not today ;) I love to rest as much as love to lift, haha"

"<3 How was work today?"

"It was alright. A bit slow. I miss you and I keep thinking about you"

"I miss you too, you have no idea"

"<3 So what are you doing right now?"

"On my way to the studio, voice-work"

"Ah, exciting! :D"

"Haha, it can be :P I'm going to be busy for a few hours, so I will talk to you later, Cecilia"

"Ok, have a good time at the studio"

*

Occupying myself for the next few days had never been harder and I kept going on in my head how much to pack and _what_ to pack. I was only gonna be away for the weekend, but I didn't know what to bring. I knew the weather differed greatly on our individual coast point and Tim had told me that it was particularly hot weather right now and that I should keep that in my mind and not pack too much warm clothing. I had never been a "dress-girl", I just felt uncomfortable and out of character, but I wore leggings and over-sized tanktops occasionally and I figured I'd pack something like that. Going over my wardrobe for the 10'th time that day it suddenly hit me that we would probably sleep together for the first time, and a mix of anxiety and anticipation washed through me - I _so_ wanted to sleep with Tim, of course, I did, but I hadn't had very much experience in that department and I had only slept with four people in my 36 years of being alive. But I really liked Tim and he liked me too and of course, sex would play a role in our lives if we continued seeing one another, it was inevitable and it was what I wanted. We talked on the phone the day before I was scheduled to go.

"I can't wait until tomorrow," I said.

"Me neither, I've been without you for far too long now."

"Yeah, I know. So the plane leaves at 10:13 and I'm scheduled to arrive at around 15:45..."

"Yup."

"Will you be picking me up the airport or I have a feeling I will get royally lost."

"Oh don't worry, I'm gonna be there, I'm gonna pick you up at home too..."

"Pick me up? What do you mean?"

"Well not 'pick you up' literally, but I've arranged for a driver to come get you at your apartment tomorrow."

"Oh my god, you have?"

"Yes, it's included in the first-class ticket."

"I didn't even know that was a thing."

"I know you're not very keen on flying and I want to do whatever I can to ease the tension."

"Aw, Tim, you're so considerate."

"I can be," he quipped. "So I will see you tomorrow, Cecilia."

"Absolutely, it's gonna be great."

"Get some sleep and just relax, by this time tomorrow you will have landed and we are lounging by the pool..."

"I'd love that, Tim. Thank you so much for this."

"No problem at all. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya."

"Bye Cecilia."

"Bye Tim."

*

A driver came and picked me up early the next morning and I was thankful for that since I hadn't slept very well, or much, and I was very sleepy and not in the best state to transport myself across town and to the airport. But I was on my way to Tim and that was very exciting. The driver helped me with the little luggage I had and as he threw it in the trunk, I opened the door and got in the backseat. We small talked a bit at first but rode the rest of the way in silence. I was never much for small-talk and our silence didn't bother me at all, it gave me more time to focus on what was to come. It was a drizzly Thursday and I hoped my leggings, converse and black dress would fit in the L.A weather much better than here.

Arriving at the airport, I was shown to a private lounge at the terminal where there were about 15 people already. Some of them were milling around, but it was nice and quiet there and a quick scan around told me that were _no_ children and that was a huge relief. Imagine having to spend almost six confined hours with a hysterical baby. No thanks. I didn't care for that shit at all. Sitting down beside an elderly couple who didn't seem to fit in _too_ well, I had another look around, and very few people there _did_ seem to fit into the "first-class" template, but neither did I, really, so I picked up my phone to have something to occupy myself with before it was time to board.

A woman notified us about 15 minutes after I got there that it was time to board the plane - we were allowed to board first since we were first class and the whole thing was quite surreal. Grabbing our carry-ons we formed a line to board and once we were in I had to watch where I put my feet not to trip over as my eyes scanned the luxurious interior and I think I gasped in sheer shock and utter amazement that I was actually being in this situation - flying first class to a man I had been "dating" for about two months, a man that happened to be Tim Curry. Well, weirder things have happened - no, actually, they _haven’t_.

I was shown to my seat, feeling like an imposter who had snuck in with the "rich ones" and the young stewardess asked if I wanted some fruit or something to read before we took off. They didn't wanna serve beverages until they were actually in the air. I told her "no thanks, I'm alright." And she inclined her head with a smile before attending to some other passenger.

First-class housed about 20 people and it appeared all seats were booked, but it was still very spacious and I had my own individual seat without a "seat-neighbour", and a little screen in the headrest in front of me equipped with a touch screen.

About 30 minutes later we were told to fasten our seatbelts 'cause we were taking off, this was the moment I dreaded the most - lifting off and the feeling as the plane ascended still, I couldn't relax until the plane was levelled out and I gripped my armrest like my teeth were being drilled. I was too afraid to look outside, so I shut my blind and put on my headphones to drown out the sound of the noises from the plane and maybe try watching a movie to keep my invasive, catastrophic thoughts away.

The flight attendant saw how uncomfortable I was and she was very helpful in trying to calm me down and I actually welcomed her chit-chat and pleasant tone 'cause it helped me shift focus from where I was. She asked me with a little wink if I wanted something to drink to take the edge away, and looked a bit surprised when I told her I didn't drink. I guess that's not a very common response in first-class. 

After I had watched my movie, I had a little nap and then spent the rest of the time just soaking up the environment. This luxury was really nice and I sure could get used to it, I still had to metaphorically pinch myself when I thought about this whole situation.

We landed on time and were also allowed to exit the plane before everyone else. I had a quick look in the mirror just before and primped a little. Popping a mint in my mouth - just in case.

I spotted Tim before he spotted me and my heart leapt in me. He was dressed in jeans and a hooded sweater with a zipper, sunglasses on. He appeared to be writing autographs for a tiny group of people and I saw that he dutifully posed for a few photos, and appeared to be answering some questions, still with a smile on his face. Just walking towards him made my stomach and chest warm and I felt a rush of elation as I knew I would be allowed to wrap my arms around him again in just a matter of seconds. He noticed me and his mouth curved into a genuine smile, but he had his arm around the shoulders of a young woman at the moment and she was beaming just as bright as he himself did, but for a completely different reason, and his smile was all the acknowledgement I could get right now since he didn't want to disappoint the group by just stopping and walking away.

"Thank you so much, Tim," I heard one of them say as they slowly moved away, holding her signed pictures close to her heart, grinning madly.

"No worries," Tim assured.

They all waved at him and he waved back, then he propped the sunglasses on his head as he turned his attention to me.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you're finally here, Cecilia!"

He wrapped me in a tight hug and my stomach fluttered madly.

"Hi, Tim."

Drawing back to kiss my cheek, his face was one huge grin, mine too.

"How was your flight?"

"It was like heaven at 38,000 feet."

"I told you it would be nice."

I nodded and we just paused the moment as we gazed at one another.

"I've missed you," he said.

"Me too."

He cocked his head, "Come on, let's get out of here."

He grabbed my bag with his left hand, holding me with the other, and as we made our way through the crowd of people, we passed the group of people Tim had been signing autographs for and I heard one of them whisper "Who's _that?!_ " and I smiled to myself.

Tim lead us through the airport and to a black Mercedes waiting for us. The driver was leaning against the car but straightened up when he saw Tim coming and reached out for my bag in Tim's hand. Throwing it in the trunk as Tim opened the door for me to climb in, then sliding in after me. His hand found mine right away and it was like all my dreams kept coming true as the seconds ticked by.

"Thank you though, Tim, for the plane ticket and all. It was a very cool experience."

"Of course, Cecilia."

I wanted to kiss him - or better yet - I wanted _him_ to kiss _me_. We hadn't really, yet. We hadn't done _anything_ yet, really, Tim had been such a proper gentleman both in his writing and when we had met for the first time at the café, and I appreciated that, he was not like any other guy I had been out with who only wanted to get into my panties right away. But now, riding in this grand Mercedes with the spacious backseat, I couldn't help but think of the movie 'Hot Shots' and the scene in the backseat where Topper Harley and his squeeze are making out and it's both hot and hilarious. I wanted that also, but this wasn't the right time and I could never do something like that when there was a driver in the car. My eyes fell on Tim's lips and it jolted my solar plexus and I longed for them to be pressed against mine, his tongue in my mouth, his hands that eagerly roamed me under my dress, but it wasn't the right moment for that right now. 

He raised our joining hands to kiss the back of mine, "I'm very happy that you're finally here."

My face broke out in a smile and I bit my lip. "Me too..."

"Did you eat on the plane or would you like for us to pick something up on the way home?"

"I'm actually kind of hungry, so I can go for something."

"Absolutely, I know of a great little Italian place."

I nodded my agreement.

"We can pick something up and take it with us to my place," he continued.

We talked all the way home, through red lights and traffic jams, through the Italian restaurant and the delicious smelling take away that filled the car, through the hot weather and the good music coming from the radio. Tim opened the car door and he helped me out of it by taking my hand. My eyes took in the grandeur of his place as he and the driver exchanged some pleasantries and the driver popped the trunk to get to my bag. He wished us a good afternoon before he drove off.

"Oh my god, Tim!" I exclaimed, taking it all in.

"Welcome, Cecilia."

"It's beautiful!

The abundant vegetation was the first thing that caught my attention and I realised my mouth was hanging slightly open in amazement. I had never been into flowers and growing things, but this took my breath away and even I understood that this had taken both skill and time - making it this lush.

"Yeah, I kinda like it..."

We took our take away inside and Tim set the paper bag down on one of the kitchen islands before he grabbed me by the hand.

"Come on, let me give you a tour around."

I walked behind him from room to room, more amazed by each room that he showed me. The patio area was the last thing on the tour and it left me speechless. The house wrapped half around it, making sort of a U shape around, enclosing the backyard in privacy and keeping potential prying eyes away. There were three different seating areas out there and two palm trees sticking up in the middle and an outdoor open-fire place by one of the walls. A water conduit ran through some fantastic garden and vegetation I had never seen before, tiny little lamps for late-night ambience dotted along with it.

"There's a little pool up there," Tim explained and pointed in the direction of the water conduit "We can take a little dip after we have eaten if you want?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

He closed the distance between us as he moved to stand really close, tenderly rubbing my bare upper arms with his hands before he let his hands trail down along my arms where he intertwined our hands. I leaned into him and closed my eyes as he grazed my forehead with his nose, a fizzy feeling bounced around in me, making me feel intoxicated by the very presence of him. He smelled so good and his hands were so soft pressed against mine and I was mentally thrown back to our first meeting face to face and how soft he had felt back then too.

"You hungry?" he asked.

I nodded.

His hand came up and he softly ran the back of his fingers against my cheek, "We can sit outside if you'd like."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

We walked hand in hand through one of the french doors to fetch our takeaway. Tim handed me a bottle of sparkling water before we made our way outside again to sit down and enjoy our meal. The temperature was hot - so was my company and I felt nothing but happiness as we sat beside one another in a patio sofa, close, so close our knees were touching and ate.

"What do you wanna do later?" Tim asked before he took a swig from his bottled water.

"Hmm, I think I would like to take a dip in your pool, Tim."

He nodded, "Yeah, absolutely."

"It's not so deep I'm in the risk of drowning?" I quipped, "'Cause that whole thing with 'waiting 30 minutes after you've eaten' I take that very seriously."

"I think you're gonna be safe, Cecilia, not to worry."

"You wanna hear something stupid?"

He put his bottle down and turned to me, an intriguing look on his face, "Always."

"You know the movie 'Jaws'?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I wasn't allowed to watch it when it first came out, 'cause I was too young and all that... But I did anyway 'cause I wasn't supposed to..."

Tim smiled.

"And it scared the crap out of me!" I continued, "and ever since then I have had this really irrational fear of water and sharks."

"I'm not surprised if you watched it when you were only a kid."

"And it's not just when I'm in the ocean, I can panic when I'm in a lake too..."

"Well, Los Angeles _does_ have some sharks, but I can guarantee you won't come across a great white shark like the one in 'Jaws'."

I laughed.

"Isn't there a secret trick also to make them docile?" Tim asked, "like kissing them on the nose or something."

"Yeah, I wish! More like a soccer punch, I'd say."

"And I can promise you, Cecilia, that my pool doesn't have _any_ sharks. If you don't buy one and inflate it, that is..." 

We chuckled together and I took a bite of my food.

"And we don't even have to visit the beach if you don't want to, you know. To be on the safe side." Nudging my shoulder with his own.

"It's still a really good movie though, Jaws."

"Yeah, I remember when it came out, 1975. It was a big deal back then."

"And you were grown up enough to see it without it leaving you scarred for life."

"I was. 29 years old."

"And now when I think about it - 29-year-olds are just babies, really."

"You were 29 seven years ago."

"Yeah, I know, but I still feel like they are so small."

"I certainly remembered thinking I had it all figured out."

"And now?"

"If I think I've got it all figured out?"

I nodded.

"Oh god no, I'm constantly amazed by so many things."

"Like what?"

"That I found you through a computer screen. I have been by myself for so long, and I've enjoyed that, you know, but sometimes I wished that I had someone... But it can be very hard in my line of work. And then you happened to appear in front of me because you paid money for the chance to talk to me."

"It sounds like high tech prostitution."

We smiled.

"I must confess something, Tim."

"What?"

"I didn't actually pay _anything_ , it was an early birthday present from my friends 'cause they know how much I appreciate you as an actor."

"That's very nice of your friends since I know how much it costs. It's ridiculous, really, and I can't believe people are willing to put their hard-earned money for a couple of minutes with _me_. It's very mind-blowing when I stop to think about it."

"Yeah, that's some good hourly wage."

"And 'early birthday present' you say? When's your birthday?"

"Oh, it's months away, in October. And now they're off the hook with getting me a physical present," I grinned.

*

We stayed put after we had eaten. Tim had laid his arm along the sofa's back and coaxed me to lean against him. My head gently resting against his, our bodies pressed closely to one another, our fingers interlaced. The sun was only moments away from disappearing behind the house, but the temperature hadn't let up. Gentle breezes cooled us every so often as we sat together. We must have sat there for about 30 minutes when Tim asked,

"What do you say about a dip in the pool, Cecilia?"

I nodded slowly, "Yeah, sure."

Moving slowly from our snuggly position, Tim collected our empty takeout containers and we moved to stand.

"So I'm gonna try and find my way to your bedroom to change," I quipped.

He gave a smile, "Do you want me to show you?"

"No, I'm good." I grabbed my bags and started walking in the direction of the stairs. "Wait ten minutes then you can come look for me if I haven't made it back."

"You betcha."

I found Tim's bedroom quite easily and I pushed open the door that was half-way closed, making my way in, I had a look around and marvelled at the arched ceiling and the huge windows on each side of the room. There were french windows on one side and they opened to the balcony facing the patio. Inhaling deeply without me really realising I did that, it smelled Tim and my heart grew with longing for him, both physically and mentally.  
  
The bed in front of me was made with huge ornamental pillows at the head of the bed, two antique little drawers on each side of it with a lamp on each. The left drawer had books lying on it whereas the other had a little vas, so I figured the left-hand side was Tim's side of the bed. There was a little bench with plush lining by the foot of the bed and I sat my bags down on it and zipped open the biggest one to get out my bikini. Slipping off my clothes in Tim's bedroom felt a little weird and it made me nervous for some reason, but I left that thought as I slipped my bikini on.  
  
As I had a quick look at myself in one of the mirrors, a wave of self-conscience rushed through me as I observed my half-naked body and for some reason, I hoped Tim wouldn't be put off by it. This was a crazy, self-destructive and invasive thought and I hated myself for a brief second for even thinking it. It had taken years and years for me to accept and love my own body since I had been told, up until the age of 14 that I was fat and disgusting. Those words had taken up residence in me and had lived rent-free and I had come to believe they were the truth - until I had found powerlifting and I started to love my own reflection again as my body slowly changed and I put on muscles, and I both _felt_ and _looked_ strong - that was such a rush. I had spent most of my life desperately wanting to be thin and not stand out and I had always believed that "a flat stomach equals happiness." Fucking bullshit thinking! I had waisted so many years hating myself and punishing myself for some stupid, twisted reason - a hate that I now wore _on_ my body in forms of scars.

Tim brought me out of my own thoughts when he called for me from the bottom of the stairs. "Are you alright up there, Cecilia?"

"Oh yeah, I'll be right down."

"The door to the left of the bed is the bathroom, grab us a couple of towels when you come down."

Walking to open the door, I was struck by the sheer size of it. His bathroom was bigger than my bedroom. I spotted a wall cabinet to my left and opening it up I found several shelves with neatly folded up towels in two colours - black and grey. I grabbed one of each colour so it would be easier to separate them and slipped an over-sized top over my head before heading downstairs. Tim was pottering in the kitchen and he had changed into bathing trunks and had put on a white t-shirt. He was barefoot. 

"Sorry it took so long, I got lost," I quipped.

"No worries."

I walked up to him and handed him a towel and he put his arm around me at the same time, kissing my temple as he kinda embraced me from the side.

"You smell so nice," he whispered and my pussy tingled slightly by the tone of his voice and I cleared my throat.

"Thank you," I said, our eyes locked. "Come on, show me your pool."

"Oh. Yeah, absolutely, this way."

He flung the towel over his shoulder and took my hand. We walked through the patio and through a part of his garden, the sun had started to set and it coloured the sky in a beautiful orange, pink and blue.

"You're not cold, are you?" he asked as we walked hand in hand.

"No, I'm alright."

My heart was beating in me and my mouth was really dry. Something had changed and the air between us was as charged as an electric fence. I think we both had the same wish and felt the same sexual tension even though nothing physical had happened between us yet, but it was obvious it would happen real soon. We looked at each other with a knowing, kinda mischievous grin. His hand felt so nice in mine and he emanated such warmth and confidence without even speaking and I _so_ longed for him to put his hands on me. The lights dotted around the premises had turned on and it lit a walkway up to the pool on the hill. It almost felt like a tropical resort and I don't think I'd ever grow tired of this view. Reaching a little clearing, I spotted the lagoon-style pool. The underwater light made the water look green and the lush vegetation surrounding it added to that colour.

"Oh damn, it's beautiful!"

Tim gave a quiet chuckle and let go of my hand. Throwing the bath towel on a couple of loungers before removing his t-shirt and diving gracefully headfirst into the pool. Emerging, he shook the water off his head before running both his hands over his wet, slicked-back hair.

"Now you," he said and smiled.

I let my towel and top join his things on the lounger before I walked to the edge and sat down, thinking I'd get a feel for the temperature and wet my legs first, it wasn't particularly cold, but I still felt my nipples pebble, but that was mostly due to Tim and the situation. I slipped my body down the water, slowly and gasped as it rose over my thighs, stomach and then finally my chest and shoulders. My feet were barely touching the bottom so I instinctively took a few steps back until I felt I had control, but Tim moved towards me in the water and came really close and as he touched me I felt that control evaporate in a heartbeat and I bit my lip as he kept touching my arms.

"See," he whispered, "it's not so cold..."

I gave a little smile as my right hand came up from under the water to caress his cheek, our eyes locked on one another.

"Yeah, it's quite alright."

He moved even closer and started to run his hands up and down my back, and I could feel my pulse shoot sky-high as he walked me backwards to the more shallow end of the pool where he leaned his head in and brushed his lips on the side of my face. My eyes fluttered close and I moved to wrap my arms around his body. He was broad, taut and his skin was sun-kissed and it glistened from the water. He moved his lips to graze mine and there wasn't any hesitation or nervousness about it, but he seemed to be teasing me a little as he let his lips hover inches from mine and then he would barely brush them against me. His hands ran down my back one final time as he kept walking me to the more shallow end where he could squat down and I would fit perfectly, straddling his lap. And in one effortless move, he manoeuvred me to do just that and the assertive action made me gasp quietly. Our lips still barely touching and I could feel my heart hammer in my ear as he slowly grazed against me.

"I've been wanting to kiss you for so long..." he said in a low tone, the tip of his tongue licking my upper lip.

"Yes..." I breathed against his lips, my mouth closed quickly as I swallowed hard, but they never left his. "Please..."

I could feel myself leak between my legs and I wanted to pause this moment and these feelings because it made life itself seem so tolerable and enjoyable and I was so glad to be alive, otherwise I would have missed this moment.

"Tim..." I whispered, pleadingly, achingly.

Tim put his hand on the back of my head and our lips finally touched full-on for the first time. We both let out moans in one another's mouths as months of repressed and pent-up desires and lust rushed to the surface, making us crazy with want for each other. I had never felt this turned on as I did now. Tim ignited my entire body and I splayed both my hands on his back to keep him as close as possible. Tim put both his hands on my ass and rubbed and pressed me in a circle over his crotch and I could feel he was hard. It also elicited lovely, deep groans from him and I strained to push down as hard as I could on his cock. One hand left my ass and trailed up my back to the bikini knot at the back of my neck and he undid it with a little flick of his wrist. I wanted it off me as fast as I could, so I helped him tug it off my body and he ended up throwing it behind me in the water.   
My embraced narrowed around his neck and I threw my head back as he sucked on my wet breasts, my pussy positively pulsating and throbbing as his tongue teased and rubbed my nipples and I let out an "oh my god!" as he mouthed down on one of them. I unwrapped my legs a little to trace a hand between us down to his cock and he was rock-hard under his black swimming trunks and the girth of it as I fumbled in the semi-dark made me wish he was inside me right now. He bucked his hips to meet my hand as he feverishly pawed my breasts and we both groaned as we explored each other.

We both wanted to fuck, that was evident and the need grew with each panting breath that was released in the air, but somewhere deep inside us, behind the cloud of desperation and a need for release was still some common sense and we both knew we didn't wanna take the chance of fucking without a condom and all the repercussion that might follow such a decision. But damn, how I longed for him to fuck me!

It wasn't until Tim had managed to strip off my bottom-part and was pressed against my naked body, his fingers about to enter me that I had to pause before we would take that step.

"Wait wait," I begged against his lips, completely out of breath from our activity. "We shouldn't do this without a condom... I'm sorry..."

It looked like Tim got snapped back to his senses and his hands fell down a bit so they rested by the crook of my arms.

"No, don't be... You're absolutely right, Cecilia..."

I couldn't believe I had the presence of mind to actually address this as I was vibrating with sexual desire and I wanted to fuck, I _needed_ to. I dragged my hands through my short hair and exhaled, a bit bummed out that it had come to this. It was very anti-climatic.

"I have condoms, I bought it when I knew you were coming..." Tim said.

I nodded, "Let's go then."

Tim gave a quick smile before he moved to the edge of the pool and heaved himself up in one swift move, water splashing around him. I snatched the two pieces of my bikini before I walked after him, reaching my arms up for him to help me out of the pool. He dragged me up with ease and moved to fetch one of the towels to wrap around me. Fiddling a little with his crotch as he bent down to grab his own towel, drying the worst of the water away before he flung it over his shoulders and motioned for me to come along.  
  
We scurried a bit down the walkway, antsy for what would happen when we reached Tim's house. I almost bumped into him as we hurried through the french-doors and that made me giggle, probably 'cause I was nervous, but Tim managed to soothe me as he kissed me passionately and I instinctively put my arms around his neck. We didn't wanna break the kiss even when he removed his wet swimming trunks and they landed on the tiled floor with a wet splashing sound. He started walking me backwards as we kissed and we bumped into chairs and corners and we giggled against each other's mouths as we clumsily made our way up to his bedroom.  
  
We had to break the kiss as we walked up the stairs, but that took only a few seconds and as soon as we had reached the second floor out lips gravitated together again and we didn't wanna be away from one another. Our bodies were moist from the pool and it created pleasant friction as we rubbed against each other. Reaching the bed, Tim let me go to pull the bedspread away, yanking it off with a strong hand before he put his hands on me and guided me to sit down. He moved to stand between my legs where he combed his hand through my wet hair, looking down at me with such a loving gaze. A hint of a smile on his lips and I gave a slow smile back. I wasn't nervous at all and felt completely secure in his presence. My arms wrapped around his middle and I leaned my head in to kiss his stomach. He seemed to like that 'cause he gave off a quiet moan and kept combing his fingers in my hair. I moved to stand, capturing his lips in a messy kiss, a kiss that escalated into him kissing down my neck to my chest and I arched my back in his embrace. We didn't wanna wait any longer since we were both so desperately in need to fuck.

"Lie down," Tim whispered and pushed me gently backwards.

I did what I was told and he followed, engulfing me with hot, sloppy kisses while I spread my legs for him to fit between them. He stopped kissing me and just kinda gazed down at me with a warm look.

"Are you ready?" he whispered.

I nodded. Not wanting anything as much in that second as I wanted him in me. He smiled as he gave me a quick kiss on my lips before moving off me a little and reached out his hand to the bedside table, fiddling a few seconds with the pack of condoms he had tucked away in the drawer before he tore one from the pack. My fingers moved up and down his thighs as he sat up on his knees to roll the condom on, then he laid himself down over me again, kissing me slowly as I felt his cock-head brush against my lips. He grabbed his cock to steer it to my entrance and entered me right away. The intrusion made me gasp in his mouth and I started moaning immediately.  
  
Tim started moving at a slow pace, never breaking our kiss as he flicked his hips back and forth. My hands grabbed hold of his back and as he moved back and forth on top of me so deliciously slow at first and I felt every inch of him going in and out, I loved that feeling. He was thick and long enough to make my eyes roll to the back of my head and I rolled my pelvis whenever he was buried to the hilt to tease my clit. I wanted him brutally fucking me so I groaned my wish against his lips and he started pounding me. I tried not to make such a big deal of my own thoughts, but if I paused mentally and thought about what was really going on, I wouldn't have even believed myself if I didn't happen to be there, it was hard to fathom I was in in his bed and we slept together, finally.

The pent-up horniness made us both desperate, I think, to reach climax and our hands fumbled all over one another's bodies as we tried to work out what the other one preferred and needed when it came to pleasure and sex - it was impossible to know that now seeing this was our first time together, but we were all over each other and the only time I didn't scream out as he pounded me, was when we kissed messily all tongues and teeth. He would moan so sexy in my mouth and then bite my lower lip.

"I'm about to come, Cecilia," he panted and slowed down a bit. His forehead against mine. Reaching up my hand to push some sweaty locks away from his forehead, he leaned back a little as I did that and then kissed me seriously on the mouth. "I want you to come also," he whispered and trailed his right hand down at the same time to find my clit. 

His fingertips made me gasp and he slid out of me and laid down beside me while he kept flicking his fingers back and forth, up and down and in and out over my wet little nub. My arousal was sky-high at that point and the realisation that I was only seconds away from coming made my mind relax even more, so my hand slid in his hair where it made a fist to hold him as still as possible as we kissed and panted, my hips were bucking of their own accord by now as he pushed me faster and faster to my orgasm. It built and built and it was released in me.

"Good girl," he murmured in my ear as I had to break away from his lips not to scream in his mouth as my climax filled me, washed over me and then left me a few seconds later.

Tim slowed down his hand and propped himself between my legs again, grabbing my thighs with his big hands and entered me once more in a swift, pleasurable stab. That made me scream out and he started fucking me fast as he was equally as desperate for release. It only took a few thrusts before he tipped his head back slightly and groaned. A solid hold around the base of his cock as he squirted his load in the condom, collapsing over me a few seconds later where he placed lazy, soft kisses on my face. His flaccid cock slipped out of me and he fell down on his elbow beside me, his hand on my stomach and a warm kiss on my forehead before he excused himself to get sorted out.

"I'll be right back," he told me and moved to his feet.

And I grabbed the disarray of pillows and sheets that our understandably short albeit highly pleasurable activity had caused and slipped under a bright coloured, and what felt and smelled, like newly changed bed linen. Tim soon returned and he slipped under the covers with me and pressed himself against my back. Kissing my shoulder with soft little kisses as his fingers traced patterns on my skin. He was so tender and caring as we lay so close, limbs tangling, his warm breath on my neck, his fingers lazily exploring me in the afterglow, his lips pecking slow kisses on me every so often.

"It finally happened," he murmured and nuzzled his nose on my skin. "I'm so happy."

Turning around in his embrace, I gave a smile, and as my eyes moved from his eyes to his lips to his beard and exquisite mouth which currently had the tiniest hint of a smile on them, I had to touch him to see if this was all true. Letting my fingers move over his face, through his curls and back down to his beard again, he took my hand and nuzzled it to his cheek before dipping his head and our lips met in a kiss. My arms came up and embraced him as the kiss gradually grew in intensity and I couldn't help the faint moan that escaped me.

Tim laid himself down beside me again and we cuddled and almost fell asleep next to each other.

"Tim, I'm hungry," I murmured after about 30 minutes.

"Me too actually." Propping himself up on his elbow, he pecked slow kisses on my lips. "I'll just take a quick shower to get the pool off of me and then I'm gonna make us something to eat."

"Yeah alright."

He gave me one final kiss, a longer one this time before he rolled to the other side and moved to his feet and disappeared into the ensuite. I heard him turn on the water and my eyes scanned his dimly lit bedroom and I couldn't believe how happy and content I felt. My hands moved slowly over the linen and they were so soft against my palm. Turning to my side as I grabbed the duvet and pulled it up to my chest, my thoughts wandered to the first time we met at the café and how we seemed to have clicked as soon as we laid eyes on each other and how easy he was to talk to and how I _loved_ talking to him. I remember how he felt against me when we hugged and how his hand had lingered on me before we sat down and how I thought that that was the most exciting feeling I had ever felt until he had chuckled at something I said and his face was so genuine and real when he did.

My thoughts got away from me and I didn't hear him turn the water off and when he emerged from the ensuite, bare-chested with sweatpants on.

"That was nice," he said and gave a smile and knelt on the bed to give me a quick kiss.

"I'm gonna take a shower too."

"You do and I'll go downstairs to make us something to eat."

I nodded and he gave my forehead a kiss before he moved to stand and snatched a t-shirt from the armchair, a smile on his face, and then walked out of the room. Heaving myself out of bed, I walked into the ensuite for a quick shower, I didn't wanna be too long since I was feeling very hungry, and a few minutes later I was hanging my towel to dry as I made my way downstairs. We had both put on sweats and I loved how comfortable I felt around Tim although I must've been the least glamourous person in the world right now, but he didn't care about how I dressed and I knew that of course.

We couldn't keep our hands _or_ lips away from one another either now since we had slept together, I guess the act solidified our relationship and told us both that it was the real deal, and I had never expected just making a simple dinner would be so hard and take such a long time, but it did, all because we couldn't stop making out or touching now that we had gotten a taste for it. Tim managed to whip us up something though, pasta and cheese sauce, and we sat down by the kitchen island to eat. He knew I didn't eat meat and that I preferred to keep it as vegan as possible when it came to most things in life, even though I wasn't a full-blown vegan yet, and I was pleasantly surprised when he had bought plant-milk just 'cause he knew I was coming and had stocked up with different kinds of meat-free options. His act made my heart swell.

"Tim, you're just the nicest ever. Thank you."

"Of course, Cecilia. I know you don't eat meat and how could I live with myself if I invited you here and you didn't have anything to eat?"

"I would be so hungry," I quipped.

"This might be a good learning experience for me, cooking on a whole new set of rules."

"So I'd take it you're not used to eating vegetarian food?"

"Well, eating maybe, but not cooking. I'm an English boy and I rather like my beef and potatoes."

I gave a smile.

"But there are loads of tasty vegetarian foods I've tried, I really like it."

"That's good."

"I try to watch what I eat and I've noticed that skipping meat sometimes isn't the end of the world."

"I know! It's really not."

Tim gave a soft smile.

"It's not so bad nowadays, you know, but I sometimes get that confused meat-entitled look from people who genuinely asks me what I survive on and _what_ I eat."

Tim laughed softly.

"I don't understand, we live in the 21st century and I still get asked that."

" 'meat-entitled look' " Tim repeated with amusement.

"But it's true, they have that superiority in their eyes 'cause they think they're such hot-shots for eating animals."

"I think most people are so used to it still and they have a hard time understanding that there are other options."

"And some of them genuinely think I eat lettuce and carrots as a base."

Tim took a mouthful of his pasta as he listened.

"I've gotta be the only vegetarian who doesn't eat vegetables."

"You don't eat vegetables?"

"Well, I do, but I don't have them at home, you know. The only time I really eat vegetables is when I order take-out or I'm at a restaurant." I twirled the pasta around my fork and had a bite, "Or on pizza."

He gave a loving smile and touched my hand.

"You see, I've got my work cut out for me," he quipped. "Not only do I have to learn vegetarian cooking when I have you here, but I also have to make sure you eat the nicest vegetables too."

"Ouch, that seems like such hard work," I teased.

"Please, I need a challenge."

We ate, laughed and talked and when we finished Tim rinsed the plates and left them in the sink, then he moved to me and between my legs as I was sat on a high-chair, his hands on my thighs, moving them up and down on me.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, for sure, thank you."

He got even closer and wrapped me in a tight hug, I inhaled and felt myself completely relax in his embrace and even more so when I heard his heartbeats thumping against me. His hands trailed from my back, up to my shoulders and finally landed by both my cheeks, we each gave a slow smile and I became filled with an immense affection for him. He dipped his head and placed a soft kiss on my lips, my hands moved in circles on his back and I delicately pulled him closer to me. I wanted to kiss him forever.

"Do you wanna watch a movie or something?" he asked between kisses.

"Alright," I murmured against his lips, not making the slightest effort to move or stop the kissing.

"So what do you think you wanna watch?" he asked, nibbling my bottom lip.

All I responded with was a noise that told me I had no idea and my tongue slid in his mouth. Tim was such a good kisser and I wasn't used to kissing faces which had facial hair, but I loved it. I love how it gently grazed over me and how it felt on my philtrum and my chin, I loved to touch it and I hoped he didn't mind as my fingertips sometimes wanted to just be there and touch while we kissed.

"The living room is much more comfortable," Tim suggested, giving my lips one final kiss. "Come on." Tugging me off my seat, he led me towards the living room, which was good 'cause I had forgotten which way it was.

We sat down in his three-seat couch and he switched the tv on. Nuzzling close together, he put his arm around me and coaxed me to lie against him, and I sank against him, my right hand wanted to touch his stomach, so I snaked it under his t-shirt and circled it around. There was nothing on, really, and we spent the time making out instead. Touching each other with cautious, tentative hands since it was all still very new and there was no way we had figured out the other's preferences and how we each liked to be touched or kissed yet. Neither of us had any rush in finding out either, we both enjoyed this new sensation and we figured we had all the time in the world to get to know each other more physically than we already knew each other through a screen or the phone.

We kissed and watched some tv, we made out and had a break and Tim fixed us something to drink, we kissed again only to end up snuggling without any focus on the tv and then we made out again. It seemed like our lips _had_ to be connected and my stomach fluttered each time his lips found mine.

"I've never had this much fun making out," Tim murmured as he first kissed my top lip and then the bottom lip.

"Mmm, me neither."

He popped in a movie a little later, but we didn't see much of it as we didn't wanna stop making out and touching one another. And as clothes inevitably started to come off Tim asked if I wanted to go to bed instead and of course, I wanted to. We hurried upstairs, brushed our teeth and then slipped under the covers again and we ended up having sex twice before we fell asleep naked and spooning, bed linens and duvet twisted around our bodies at around eleven that night.

I woke the next morning when Tim turned around in his sleep and laid his arm around me. Yawning and stretching, I then carefully manoeuvred out of bed to use the bathroom. Coming back a few minutes later, I saw that Tim started to come to and he stretched his arms over his head as if to force the morning sleepiness out of his body, so I slipped down beside him under the covers and laid on my back.

"Did I wake you?" I asked.

"No, no. I was awake." Propping himself on his elbow, he ran his hand over my stomach, pulling the duvet away at the same time and exposing my naked body. He gave a loving smile and his hand trailed lower and he noticed the scars on both my thighs and there was a subtle change in his eyes. "Oh, darling, your legs."

This was the second time he had called me anything other than 'Cecilia', really and I got excited by the mere term of endearment. Lifting my head off the pillow, I glanced down at my thighs not seeing anything that I hadn't seen a million times before, but I understood why he was a bit shocked since all the skin on both my thighs were covered in white scars and a cow tattoo.

"Oh, that. I don't ever think about them. Did I freak you out?"

He ran his fingers over them and it felt nice, his touch was always nice.

"No... I'm a little surprised, perhaps, I never knew you were _this_ bad..."

"I was, ages ago."

He kept running his fingers and hand over them, "There are so many of them...but you can't feel them against your fingers."

I reached down to touch it myself, "No, you can't."

We locked eyes and his were smiling though, even if the sight of all my scars might have been a little scary. He looked down on my thighs again.

"This makes all the times I wanted to dive under a bus seem like nothing."

"Aww, Tim, don't say that."

"It's so unfair though that you had to suffer like this. That you were in _that_ bad of a shape that you had to take it out on yourself."

"It was the only way I knew how to handle all the anxiety...that and booze, and I'm so glad I've dropped both."

"Me too."

"But look at my little cow though! Isn't she cute?"

Tim gave a little chuckle, "Very."

"Her name is Emily Howard."

Tim gave me a puzzled expression as he smiled.

"It's a character from 'Little Britain' which I just love."

"Oh yeah, I've seen that, two guys, like a sketch comedy sort of a thing?"

I nodded and Tim turned his focus on Emily again.

"A cow on your thigh who you call 'Emily Howard'..."

"Yup."

Looking at me again, "You're mad, my darling." Dipping his head to kiss me and then manoeuvred himself to lie between my legs. "And that's why I like you."

I gave a soft giggle in his mouth as we kissed and let my hands caress over his back at the same time. His body was an addiction and the way he lay on top of me and caged me was exciting in and of itself, I noticed my body filling with butterflies yet again even though we hadn't been awake for very long and I wanted whatever that was about to happen happen. I knew we were gonna fuck and I wanted it.

*

Tim's phone started making a whole lot of noises and it woke us from the post-sex slumber we were in. It was well after two in the afternoon and we hadn't made it out of the bed yet, too preoccupied to get to know each other and explore each other and I found that being naked with Tim was like my favourite pastime. He moved slowly as he groaned, the kind of groan that told me he wasn't really sure what was going in at the moment, and he reached for his phone on his bedside table. It wasn't a call, but a notification about his duty later on and he dropped the phone on the bed as he tried to make the noise stop, groaning again but for a whole other reason.

"This phone, I don't understand it..!" Frantically pushing the screen with little avail. "Help me, will you?" Still pushing his finger on the screen as I gently took it out of his hand and made the noise stop.

"'Radio interview. 3 p.m'" I said out loud and yawned.

He took the phone out of my hand to look at the screen.

"You really weren't kidding when you said you weren't very tech-savvy," I quipped.

It didn't seem like he heard me as he was too occupied with his phone.

"Why do you have such an elaborate phone if you don't know how it works?"

"It was..." he mumbled as he kept tapping his fingers on it, "...a gift from my agent... She thought I should have it."

"Wow, how nice of her."

"I much rather prefer post-its, to be honest," he mumbled, "much easier that way..."

He managed to lock the screen and then threw it on the bed.

"So you have an interview at three, huh?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I had completely forgotten about it."

"Nah, it's alright."

"It shouldn't take more than an hour and I don't have to leave the house."

"I'm sure I can play by myself for an hour, Tim."

He grinned.

"So this was our cue to get out the bed, I guess?"

"I'm afraid so, I have to take a shower and I wanna make breakfast before they call me up."

We moved out of bed and I went to fetch my sweatpants that Tim had thrown on the armchair in the corner and my bra that had landed on the floor. Not noticing Tim was checking me out, but was made aware of the fact when he told me how beautiful I was and how he loved to see me naked. His words made me girly and I had to walk up to him and wrap my arms around him and give him a kiss. His hand travelled down to my ass at the same time and he grabbed it and shook it a little, teasing me by making an approving sound. We laughed together and he gave me a chaste kiss before he told me he was hitting the showers. Getting dressed in my sweats again, I walked downstairs and to the kitchen, pouring myself a glass of juice I took it to the island and perched myself on one of the high-chairs where there were some magazines lying around so I started mindlessly skimming through them as I was waiting for Tim to come down. I didn't wanna rummage around in his fridge and cabinet in search for breakfast, it was too soon for that.

He came down about 15 minutes after I had sat down and he was truly such a sexy, beautiful man in general, but now, with his wet hair a bit slicked back and that glow in his eyes - man! He was nothing short of exquisite and my heart jolted yet again by the sight of him.

"Hello, my darling," he chirped, strutting into the kitchen. He had on a different pair of sweatpants and a dark blue t-shirt and he was barefoot. "Did you eat?"

"No, I just had some juice, I didn't wanna be so forward and go through your fridge."

"Don't be silly, darling, help yourself, what's mine is also yours."

Giving my back a reassuring rub before he turned on the coffee maker and then opened a cabinet for a cup.

"I'll have a sandwich and some juice, that'll be ok."

"You sure?"

I nodded and Tim moved to the fridge to take out some bread, putting the bag of toast-bread beside the toaster.

"Hey, do you have peanut butter?"

Making a little face as he opened a tall cabinet in the corner, "Hmm, I don't know, let me see."

I opened the fridge and a quick scan told me there was no jelly in there. 

"No, you know what, I don't have any."

"It's alright, you have no jelly anyway."

"You were gonna make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?"

"And ice-coffee, that's the best breakfast."

"I don't have that either I'm afraid."

Popping two slices of bread in the toaster, I turned to Tim, "That's alright. I'll just eat this with butter and cheese."

Tim pulled yet another face as he walked to the fridge, opening it up, he moved some stuff around, "You know what, I don't have that either."

I gave a little laugh, "So what _do_ you have?"

He kept shuffling things around and listed things he had. None of which sounded appealing as a breakfast food.

"I'm so sorry, Cecilia, when I was buying food for when you were coming, I forgot to buy breakfast items." 

He looked rather shame-faced and I walked up to him and put my arms around his waist.

"It's alright, Tim."

"I normally don't eat breakfast very often so it completely slipped my mind."

I gave a smile as I caressed his face.

"I have the freezer full of meat-free food, but not something as simple as spread."

The coffee machine indicated that it was done.

"And you don't drink coffee either so that won't do." 

I shook my head with a smile.

"You know what, let's go out for breakfast and we can go to the grocery store later and you can help me pick out what you'll like."

"Tim, you really don't have to."

"I can't have you starving every time you're visiting me, now can I?"

 _Every time you’re visiting me_ , those words sounded good coming from his lips and I loved how he insinuated that he wanted me to come back. 

"Yeah ok... Are you sure, you have that phone interview in like an hour."

He checked his wristwatch real quick, "Let's take it to-go and come back home."

*

We had taken our breakfast out on the patio and we were almost done with it when Tim's phone rang and he managed to answer after tapping the screen several times. Sighing, he threw me a little I'm-hopeless-at-this glance while he moved to stand and disappeared inside to take the call. Setting my take away cup of ice tea down on the table between our loungers, I reclined and stretched out on it. The sun was beating down on my face and mild breezes would occasionally sweep over me, it was a lovely afternoon. Having a look around I was once again amazed by the sheer size of his property and how much love and care it took to create something as beautiful from scratch as Tim had done. The palm trees, the huge, green bushes and the big pots of flowers that were placed around all over - it really made the most of the natural landscape.

After sun-bathing for about 20 minutes I felt really hot and wished I had some place where I could cool off, forgetting for a split second about the pool just a stone's throw away from me. I was still not very used to all this and the things Tim had that the other men I had dated in the past, didn't have. Things like a pool, multiple cars and a house that I could get lost in. So I stripped off to my panties and took a dive in the pool, the water cleansing me and it was a nice shift from the hot temperature outside. Coming up to the surface, I laid down on my back and let the water carry me, watching the clear blue sky that hadn't a single cloud on it and I felt happy. Floating around slowly by the surface of the water, I spotted Tim walking back and forth by a window, talking on his cell. He was gesticulating with his hand and appeared to be laughing as he did it, then he turned and spotted me. I watched how his mouth quirked appreciatively and he waved at me as he carried on his phone call. 

I got tired of swimming and was out of the pool after about five minutes, the sun-heated stone floor was warm under my feet and mixed nicely with the water splashing from me. Laying down in the lounger again, I had a sip of my ice tea and grabbed my phone, doing a quick head-count to see what time it was back home and if it was a good time to call my bestie for a little chat and an update. We had only texted since I arrived at Tim's yesterday and I had _so_ much I wanted to tell her already. We talked for about 40 minutes and Tim emerged through the french doors by the time we hung up.

"Hey."

"Hey, how was the interview?"

"It was alright, it was for a new youtube channel I've never heard of." He sat down on the lounger beside me, "And he wanted to send me something, but I couldn't get it open and I accidentally deleted it, so he had to send it again." 

I gave an amused exhale, "We should get you a private tutor."

"I'm beginning to think so too..." He took off his t-shirt and I smiled in secret when I saw his bare chest. "But work is done now and I'm all yours."

"How perfect."

We locked eyes before he slipped on a pair of sunglasses, "Did you have a good swim?"

"I did."

"I like looking at you naked."

He turned his head and grinned at me and I laughed.

"Do you wanna stay inside for the rest of the day?"

"I think so... Unless you wanna do something?"

"I just want you all to myself."

"Wish granted."

"But I still wanna buy you some proper breakfast."

I sat up on the lounger, "Do you wanna go right now?"

He slid down the glasses so they rested on his nose, looking at me through his lashes, "No, there's no rush, really."

I licked my lips, "You wanna have a dip in the pool first..?" 

He nodded and I moved to stand. Flinging one leg around the lounger, he removed his glasses and threw them on the little table without dropping his gaze. I got really close and he hooked his fingers in the waistband of my panties and lowered them down my legs, exposing my pussy to him. He ran his finger in the little landing strip above my slit and I kept watching him without saying a word. He leaned his head in and kissed me and I flinched subtly since his lips were much cooler than my skin.

"You can't go swimming with your pants on, you know."

Standing up, they disappeared off him quickly along with his black boxers, then he took my hand and tugged me to the pool.

*

It was after six that night when we had showered and eaten something and we found ourselves in one of Tim's cars - A steel grey Jaguar, hurtling along the freeway. He had asked if I wanted to drive it, but I had just laughed at that idea. I didn't know much about cars and the little I did know was from Top Gear, but it was obvious this was an expensive car and I didn't want any responsibility when it came to it - riding along in it was enough for me. It was comfy and the ride was spectacular, also seeing Tim handling such force and speed was a real turn on and I felt fizzily turned on the whole drive to the grocery store. 

Arriving at the store, he put his arm around my shoulder and we strolled side by side through the automatic doors. He picked up a basket and started to pick out items right away and by the amount he had collected in a short time told me he knew how little he had at home and that he hadn't done any grocery shopping in a long time. I noticed how some people were whispering and looking and how they tried not to let their pointing be too obvious as Tim and I strolled through sections of bread and cereal and cheese - it was very surreal and completely normal at the same time. I didn't feel the least bit awkward or strange grocery shopping with him, what _was_ awkward was the people and how they seemed to observe our every move and I moved closer to him as he browsed the shelves. He noticed me and gave me a little smile before he kissed me.

"What would you like on your sandwiches?"

"Just plain cheese is alright."

"Do you want me to buy the vegan kind?"

"No, it's alright. They’re usually no good, but thanks."

I entwined my hand with his and we moved further in the store.

"How about we buy some popcorn and watch a movie tonight?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I'd like that."

He paused for a second and looked at me, his gaze moving over my face and the left corner of his mouth hitched slightly.

"What?"

"You're just...so beautiful."

"Yeah, well you too," I said, giving him a big grin before our lips met in a kiss.

He tugged me along the aisle and I snuggled against his left arm, "I'm not really used to this." 

"What, my darling?" Reaching for some popcorn on a top-shelf.

"Buying food and having people stare at you."

"No one is staring."

"You're immune to it, but they are."

"Can it be because I happen to have the most beautiful woman clinging on my arm?" 

I looked around the aisle of chips and popcorn and saw that no one was looking, so I made a little face and we strolled through the store. Tim ended up paying for everything and I felt a bit guilty that I had made him buy all that when I knew he wasn't big on breakfast.

"But cheese doesn't spoil that easily and now I have a hold on you."

"What, the cheese?"

He nodded while placing the bags in the trunk.

"Yeah, _that’s_ the only reason I might considering coming back, Tim - the L.A cheese."

He chuckled and took my hand, "Better to be safe than sorry."

*

Dusk had started to display its colours and we changed into sweats again and cosied up on the couch. Tim had dimmed all the lights and lit candles and had made a huge bowl of popcorn for us. He asked if it was alright if he had a beer and of course it was. Tim had a lot of movies, so it took quite some time to figure out what to see. Finally, we agreed on a classic: One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest and Tim pulled out a blanket from the cabinet under the tv and we snuggled up under it. Tim was old-school and didn't have a tv in his bedroom, he said he preferred not to bring in that sort of entertainment in there and use it just for sleep. Sitting on his couch was good enough though and it would keep us focused on the movie - maybe. I had seen it several times, we had even done the play as a graduation work in high school, even though I didn't participate in it and merely was in charge of the sound, I still _loved_ it and I forgot about the popcorn in Tim's lap not even ten minutes in.

Tim had never seen me cry, although I was very sensitive and always wore my heart on my sleeve, and I teared up pretty good at the end when the Chief finds his strength and escapes, releasing Randle from their mutual prison as well by ending his life and taking him with him in his heart and mind. I was lying in Tim's lap, sniffling under my blanket as we watched him run away with the bright summer sky above him, probably never heard of again.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his hand caressing over my hair.

Sitting up slowly, I wiped a tear from my left eye, "Yes."

His hand cupped my cheek and he smiled reassuringly.

"Damn, it's such a good movie."

"It really is."

His hand traced to the back of my neck and then into my hair and we just looked at one another for a few seconds.

"I'm pretty tired, do you wanna go to bed?"

I nodded. Tim turned the tv off and brought the half-eaten bowl of popcorn to the kitchen. We headed upstairs, brushed our teeth, sank down his bed and had sex twice that night. 

*

We slept late the next morning and didn't get out of bed until one in the afternoon. Making breakfast, we ate outside on the patio under the lovely sun and then we relaxed together on one of his lounge chairs, I was trying to give Tim a quick lesson in his cell phone. He was kinda hopeless and I couldn't understand why he needed such an elaborate model and suggested he'd change down to a less taxing phone. His clueless phone-nature was endearing and I don't know how many times I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him as he tapped the screen and looked lost. 

We talked about what we wanted to do today and I suggested a walk around the neighbourhood, I had never been in the area and I wanted to explore and also get about and have some fresh air. Tim confessed that he wasn't familiar with the area either, even though he had lived in the same house for many years, but "just walking" for exercise wasn't something he normally did. I, on the other hand, _loved_ recreational walking and I did it very often, I had a route back home which I loved and I walked it every chance I got. I hadn't brought any proper workout clothes, but I had my shorts and sneakers, and that was good enough. Tim slipped a pair of black shorts on and a t-shirt and we headed out, a bottle of water each- just in case. When we had walked out through the gate, he took my hand and we strolled side by side, the sun beating down on us, hardly any wind - it was the perfect condition for a walk.

We passed people who were out walking their dogs and our pace got significantly affected since I had to kneel down and greet them all. Tim knew about my love of animals and my desire to have a dog one day and he chuckled more than once as I had entire conversations with the dogs, doting on them in my own special way and always saying goodbye to them when it was time to get going again.

He put his arm around me, "I think you love dogs more than I do."

"I can't wait until the day I can have a dog, I think it's gonna be so great."

"Oh, I'm sure."

"And I wanna adopt a dog, not buy one, you know. No one is interested in older animals, but I wanna rescue an older dog and he will live with me and we can go on walks."

"I think that's a great idea, Cecilia, you wanting to adopt instead of buying one from a breeder. That's something I've been thinking about too."

"It is?"

He nodded, "I have a friend actually who runs a shelter from her house, and she never has less than like 40 in the backyard."

"That's so wonderful, I love that. People who are kind to animals is the best thing I know of."

"What kind of dog are you thinking you wanna get?"

"Well, that changes almost from day to day, but I really love the Tibetan spaniel."

"I'd love a border collie, really."

"You do? You've been thinking of getting a dog too?"

"I would really love one, but I don't know how it will work with my schedule and me travelling so often. I don't know if it will be fair to a dog."

"Yeah, that's the tricky part, really, how to balance a dog with work and all. You can't get a dog and then work all the time, that's not nice."

"No."

"And I don't wanna adopt a dog and put it on daycare the first thing I do, either. I wanna _know_ I have time for him."

"You'd be such a great dog-mother."

"You think?"

"Yeah. You're caring and loving, a dog would have the time of his life with you."

"Aww, Tim."

"It would be nice to have a little one and to pour all my love on him or her."

"Yes, absolutely. You'd be a good dog-parent too."

He chuckled.

The houses started to space out after we had walked for about 30 minutes and we reached an area which had more trees and vegetation than houses. I saw a steep hill and a trail in the middle of it and I tugged Tim along to it.

"Come on, let's go up here." I was enthusiastic and I was looking forward to climbing that hill. Tim didn't seem to share my enthusiasm and he was panting heavily behind me. I turned around to find him hunched over, his arms straining on his thighs. "Aww, babe! Is it _that_ strenuous?"

His heavy panting made it hard for him to answer and it even sounded like he was wheezing slightly. I turned back around and walked toward him, placing my hand on his back, he was sweaty and hot to the touch and he held up a finger in the air, indicating that he was about to speak, but had to gather himself first.

"I'm alright..." he panted.

"Aww, Tim, I don't wanna get you _killed_ just 'cause I wanna go for a walk."

"Yeah..."

"Do you have any water left?"

He nodded.

"What do you wanna do? Do you wanna go back home again?"

He nodded again and I helped him to an upright position. 

"I can't believe how bad my cardio is... I thought I had more in me, but this is really embarrassing."

"It's ok, Tim. It's really hot outside and you're not used to walking in the same extent as I am.

"No, I'm really not." 

"Also, I hear that those cigarettes aren't the best way to maintain good fitness."

He kept panting as we made our way down the hill and opened his bottle of water and poured it on his face, breathing a sigh of relief when the sun-heated water cooled him down a bit. I took it from his hand and handed him my bottle and told him to drink.

"But what about you?" he asked.

"I'm fine, I'm more worried about you."

He took a swig and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Why don't we go back to your house and have a dip in the pool?"

"That sounds like a good idea."

"And then I think you'll have to stay in the shade for the rest of the day so you won't get heat-exhaustion."

He laughed and leaned in to kiss my mouth, his lips were wet and warm and he tasted faintly of salt. We walked for a few minutes and he started to come back to his old self again.

"I'm kinda hungry again."

"How about I cook for us tonight? Dazzle you with my skills..."

I knew Tim prefered to stay at the house when he was at home, he had never particularly liked the parties and events and found more pleasure in staying home. I was the same, I _loved_ being home and now as I was visiting him, I didn't want to go out to a fancy restaurant or go into town. I wanted to be alone with Tim and he wanted to be alone with me.

"Your first time cooking vegetarian."

He gave a soft laugh, "I would love to do that for you."

We reached his house and went straight for the pool, throwing our clothes off, we jumped in and started kissing right away. Tim was an extraordinary kisser and his mouth fit so effortlessly on me, I needed them on me always. Straddling him in the water, he slowly spun us around. His kisses were hot and the water was lukewarm, it was a pleasant mix.

"So what are you gonna make for us tonight?" I asked, my hand combing through his slicked back, wet hair.

"It's a surprise."

"Ooh."

"I managed to find a good page online, actually, and I thought I'd make that."

"Online too?"

He laughed, "Yeah, well. I prefer actual cookbooks when I'm cooking, but I wanted to challenge myself. And my books don't contain very many vegetarian recipes. They are a bit old."

"Wow, I'm impressed. I know how technically challenged you are," I said sweetly, tossing him a wink.

He laughed softly and pecked kisses on my lips, still moving us around in the pool, "I hope you'll like it, it looked _really_ good."

We kissed and played around for a while, and we even took a little cat-nap in one of the loungers. Then Tim said he was gonna take a shower and asked if I wanted to join him, and of course, I wanted. So he took my hand and started leading me through the house. I thought we were gonna use the shower upstairs, but he told me he wanted to use the one in the guest bathroom, it was cosier and had a better showerhead and more powerful spray. Never having used it, I took him on his words and he opened the door and turned on the light. I didn't see a shower at first, but it was hidden away in the corner by the far end of the room and it had the cutest little arched door - the door was the only evidence of a shower and stepping into it, I found it to be very cosy. It had a big shower head pointing straight down and two other little ones mounted on each wall. Tim dimmed the lights in the bathroom and flicked a switch and a constellation of little lamps turned on in the ceiling, casting the confined space in a beautiful soft light, giving the illusion of a starry sky.

"Oh my god!"

"Kinda cool, huh?"

I had a look around, "Tim, it's gorgeous."

He turned a nob and the water from the showerheads on each wall turned on, I looked down at him with a big smile on my face.

"I'm turning on this one too," he said and gestured with his head to the showerhead directly above us.

I nodded as I stepped in closer and kissed him and water cascaded down on us from every direction. His hands moved up and down on the side of my body, as I had my arms wrapped around his neck. We made out for a long time under the starry sky and my heart rushed in me when he put his hands on my ass and pressed his crotch on me, moving in a little circle. He was beginning to get hard and my hand trailed down between us to grab his dick where I started pumping back and forth, making him as statuesque as I knew he could be and I smirked at him, pushing wet hair from his forehead with my other hand. He moaned softly, his eyes closed.

"Do you like this? Does it feel good?"

He gave a little throaty groan, "Oh yes..."

My hand kept pumping and he grew in my hand, I liked it.

"Do you want me to suck you off?"

He opened his eyes and looked directly into mine, "Yes."

Smirking a little before I gave him a kiss on his mouth, "Alright then."

Sinking to my knees, I took him in my mouth, eliciting a pleasurable groan from him as my lips curled around him and began to move in and out. He seemed to like it and his hands grabbed around my head for a few seconds before he reached out and switched the over-head spray off, then returning his hands on my head.

"Oh my god..." he mumbled. 

My head kept moving back and forth and he thrust his pelvis slowly to meet my mouth.

"Oh, Cecilia... That feels so fucking...good..." he strained to say the last word as his breath hitched in his throat. 

I looked up at him and he placed his hands on either side of my face and helped me move in and out as he fucked my mouth. It felt so incredibly sexy, looking up at him and see his face twist with pleasure and how he occasionally opened his mouth when I must've hit a particularly sensitive spot. The tip of my tongue teased his cockhead and he twitched when I did and then when I wrapped my lips around the tip and licked him. Curling my fingers around his shaft, I gave a light squeeze and kept moving my hand back and forth in a languid pace, getting more and more turned on myself when I saw how it affected him. His right hand moved to mine a few moments later and he grabbed around it and started to move with me, faster now and more determined. There was a shift in his eyes before they fluttered close and he tipped his head back and by the way his hand moved and how he breathed I knew he was about to cum. I released him and pumped with him the last few seconds before he tensed up and squirted his load on the shower floor with a throaty groan.

Moving to my feet again I had a smile on my face and he wrapped an arm around me and kissed me passionately. His other hand snaked between my legs where he parted my folds and massaged my clit, my knees nearly gave away at first impact and I opened my mouth to let out a long, continuous moan, looking down at his hand at the same time. He gave me a filthy kiss before he sank to his knees, kissing my mound and the landing strip above my slit, kissing his way down and then parting my folds with his fingers to find my clit where he alternated between sucking it hungrily and flicking his tongue over it.

"Oh fuck," I whispered feeling how I lost balance and had to put my palms on to the walls.

He held me still by my hips, but one hand soon trailed between my legs again and he inserted two fingers in me and started to move them in and out. Massaging me with his thumb every so often.

"Oh my god, don't stop, Tim."

He pushed me up against the wall and I put my foot on his shoulder, opening myself up and let him have better access. His tongue continued to flick over my clit and accompanied by his lips and mouth eagerly eating me, I felt my orgasm build and I grabbed his hair as I felt it rush through me, moaning with a closed mouth at first, but the feeling was just too good I couldn't keep it closed. Tim felt me cum on his tongue and he gave me a few seconds to calm down before he gave my pussy a kiss, standing up on his feet and planted one on my lips.

We both hummed with gratification and he embraced me gently and we hugged under the spray.

"Mmm, that made me even _more_ hungry," I murmured after a moment.

"Then I better get started on dinner, wouldn't you say?" Tossing me a wink and then a chaste kiss.

I nodded, "Yes, please."

We soaped up and then dried off real quick, getting upstairs to Tim's bedroom to get dressed. 

"I didn't bring any 'fancy clothes', Tim, and you're cooking tonight, it feels like I should at least _not_ wear sweats."

"Oh, don't worry, my darling. I don't want you to feel like you have to get dressed up just for me. I don't care what you wear, you know that." He gave me a reassuring kiss.

"Yeah, I know, but still... I could wear my leggings and the dress I had on the plane."

"Do you _want_ to wear that?"

My face turned into a subtle grimace, "No, I rather not. That's what I travelled in and I don't wanna put that on. Especially not now when I'm all squeaky clean."

His hands touched my cheek, "Then you shouldn't wear that. Come on, just wear your sweatpants and a t-shirt, it's just you and me here."

"Yeah, but still... I wanna be pretty for you."

His lips curved into a smile, "And you are. Believe me, you are."

Leaning his head in, he pressed a tender kiss on my lips, creating a sensation of fizziness in my chest and my head.

"Come on," he said when we had parted, cocking his head to the door.

We headed into the kitchen and I perched myself on one of his high-chairs by the kitchen island and watched how he started to collect different ingredients and knives and a cutting board. The way he moved and handled the knife as it sliced and diced told me he was no stranger in the kitchen and I found that notion to be extremely sexy. Since I didn't like to cook myself and prefered to just _eat_ , it was fortunate that I had found a man who did like to spend time in the kitchen and did it with such ease also.

After about 30 minutes I saw how it all slowly started to take form in front of my eyes and several tiny piles of cut vegetables were laid out very beautifully on the surface of the island, creating a colourful pallet of green spinach leaves, red peppers and baby tomatoes, orange carrots and yellow corn. He handled the knife with little effort and looked like a proper chef when he wiped his hands on a kitchen towel wedged between the door of a cabinet and I couldn't help the smile on my face.

"What?" he asked when he noticed, reaching for a glass of beer and had a sip.

I didn't even try to suppress the grin on me, "No, nothing. You're very sexy, that's all..."

His lips curved into a smile and he walked around the kitchen island and gave me a long kiss. His lips were cool and tasted of beer and I found myself latching on more than usual. Drawing back, his face had a knowing, smug look. Nothing superior over it, Tim was the most humble man I had ever known, it was just a natural expression and he mastered it without even trying. And man, was it a turn-on! Giving me one final chaste kiss before he straightened up and moved around the kitchen island again where he continued dicing vegetables.

"I'm afraid I'm gonna have to send you away now, Cecilia," he said 15 minutes later, setting down a pot of water to boil one of the burners.

"You're kicking me out?"

"Yes, but I do it with nothing but love and affection." His hands squeezed both my shoulders. "I want this to be a surprise."

"Alright. I'll go and lie down by the pool."

Browsing through some books on the shelves in his living room on my way out.

He came and got me not an hour later. A hand placed on my back as he gently steered me through the house and out on the other side of the house. A place we hadn't spent much time in. It was gorgeous, it had a huge open-fire place in one of the corners and a table in the middle, a wooden roof above our heads and stone-like floor with hexagonal shapes. A lamp hanging directly over the table. I drew a breath, taken back by the view and the table that Tim had set, two lit candlesticks in the midst of all the food.

"Oh my god, Tim, it looks so delicious!"

Guiding me to a chair, he pulled it out and then sat down on a chair not directly opposite me, but little to my right.

"You made all of this yourself?" 

"Yes. With a little help from the internet of course. And it's completely vegetarian and this" Pointing to the ovenware of Sweet Potato, Fennel, and Eggplant Lasagna "is even vegan."

My heart swelled. I couldn't believe he had gone through all that trouble just for me, I told him that and he just gave a little laugh, telling me there was no problem and that he enjoyed "cooking outside the box" as he phrased it. He poured a glass of sparkling water for me and himself.

"You're just amazing, Tim. This looks _so_ good, I'm starving."

"Dig in."

I took the lasagne spatula and cut a piece to put on my plate, then I helped myself to the Arugula-Cranberry-Pecan Salad - I would never have known that that's what it's called if I hadn't asked him - and I filled my plate.

"I'm a bit excited to learn what it tastes like. I've never done this before," Tim said before he had a bite of the lasagna.

I had already had a bite and I could vouch of its deliciousness, and by the look on his face, he liked it too.

"Wow, I am _really_ good," he quipped.

"Yes, you are."

We ate and talked and it got darker and darker outside and when it was dark enough, Tim lit a fire in the fireplace and turned off the lights on the wall and the one above us. I had to lean back on my chair and take a breath - I was so full, I didn't think I could eat another bite, but when Tim hinted about the dessert, I suddenly found room in me again. Clearing our plates, he returned out to me with a tray with two little bowls on it and set it down. All I saw was chocolate and my mind salivated.

"Now this is almost vegan," he explained and placed the bowl of Chocolate Tofu Mousse in front of me, "but the grated chocolate flakes on it are not."

"It's alright."

"I couldn't find any vegan chocolate at the store," he explained and looked a bit sheepish.

"Tim, it's totally alright."

No matter how full you are, it seems like you always have room for dessert, and this time was no exception.

"I wonder if my lifting belt will fit around me now," I quipped when I was done with it.

Tim gave a smile, "I'm sure you will able to lift the way you always do when you get back to the gym."

My heart suddenly got sorrowful as I realised that I was going home tomorrow afternoon and I tried to mask my sorrow by taking a swig of water. I didn't wanna go home, I wanted to stay with Tim, but I also knew it didn't work like that. I couldn't just up and leave everything back in New York and besides, we'd only just met, we were still getting to know each other. It was too soon for any of those thoughts. Or was it?

"Thank you so much for this lovely dinner, Tim. Now I need to rest for days, I think."

He leaned in to kiss me and we lingered that way, our foreheads and hands touching for a few moments. I think he also realised I was going back home again tomorrow and he seemed a bit downhearted by that, but we didn't wanna grieve my future departure now and were fully intended to enjoying it for as long as I was there.

"I think some rest sounds good," Tim said, downing the last of his water.

We cleared the table and then flopped down on the couch in his living room where he turned on the tv, and we spent the rest of the night lounging there. Tim wrapped a blanket over me when I got cold and when the movie we had been mindlessly watching ended around 12 that night, we went to bed.

*

"Tim..?"

"Yes..?"

"I'm kinda hungry..."

"You are?"

I nodded and Tim kissed the back of my neck. It was after two in the morning and we had had sex and then fallen asleep after that, but Tim had woken up again about 20 minutes ago, our back against each other on the bed, I had kicked my duvet off, and Tim had turned around, covered us both with it and then spooned me. I had slowly woken up also as he pressed kissed on my back.

"Do you want me to make you something to eat?"

I turned around on my back, "Nah, it's ok. I want fries and ice-cream."

"I'm sorry, my darling, I don't have any of that."

I bit my lip in the pitch-black room and released a contemplating hum, my mind started floating away by the thought of food again.

"There are left-overs if you would like any of that?" Tim suggested and snuggled closer to me.

"Just picture some McDonald's fries right now... And some ice-cream..."

There was a rustle of duvets as he turned around to look at the clock radio on his nightstand, "It's in the middle of the night."

That was completely irrelevant, my mind had already started spinning and fantasising about food. 

I grabbed Tim's hand and placed it on my stomach, "Feel how starved I am."

"It's late," he mumbled and burrowed down against me.

"What if I drive?"

"The jaguar? I thought you were afraid to drive it." 

"No, The SUV."

He made a disapproving noise. 

"Please, Tim."

He didn't say anything, but rolled out of bed and started to put clothes on.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't very well drive naked, now can I?"

"Oh yay."

I rolled out of bed and fumbled after my clothes. Turning on the lamp on my nightstand, Tim squinted by the dim light and slipped a t-shirt over his head. His hair was a bit mussed, but he didn't bother to do anything about it. 

"Still wanna drive?" Tim asked as we were in the hallway.

"Not if I have a choice, no," I said, pulling one of his hooded sweaters over my head.

Tim grabbed the keys to the SUV and we walked to the garage adjacent to the house.

It was about 2:45 in the morning when we walked hand in hand into a deserted McDonalds. The brightly lit room was a contrast to the darkness outside and I think it gave me that final jolt to fully wake up. Tim had said he didn't want anything, but he still ordered a coffee and a burger once we were there, I ordered a large fries and ice-cream. The guy who took our order said he'd be out with our things and that we could sit down and wait. So we took a seat by the corner tables, my knee rested on Tim's thigh and he curled an arm around my shoulders and drew me closer, pecking playful kisses on me and we giggled together. His hand gently massaging my upper arm.

"Look at you," I murmured with affection and smoothed down his hair.

"Am I _that_ pretty?"

I leaned in with a giggle and kissed his lips, "Yes, you are very pretty."

"Look at that, even if it's in the dead of the night, I can still pull it off."

I scooted closer and wrapped both my arms around his neck, "You certainly can."

We didn't notice the guy making his way towards us and were only aware of him when he cleared his throat and declared with a slightly shaky and nervous voice, "Here you are, Mr Curry. I hope it's to your satisfaction, I mean, I hope you like it..." Setting the tray down on the table, looking very unsure and baffled.

Tim flashed the guy a smile, "Thank you. It looks great."

"Ok, bye..." Tossing us an awkward wave before turning around and walking back.

"Aww."

"What?"

"He was so cute."

Tim gave a loving scoff and reached for some of my fries to put in his mouth, "Mm, so good."

We were nearly finished with our in-the-middle-of-the-night snack when the guy returned, holding a sharpie and an unused fries-carton.

"I'm sorry, Mr Curry, but could I trouble you for an autograph?"

"Oh, absolutely." Wiping his hands on a napkin before he accepted the sharpie and the carton, "What's your name?"

"It's Kyle," the guy said and shifted weight from one foot to the other.

Tim put his signature down and added a more personal touch to it before handing it back to him. Kyle grabbed it carefully, treating it like it was made of the most expensive glass and when he saw his own name he let out a "Whoa, dude!"

Both Tim and I smiled and I put the last fries in my mouth.

"Thank you, Mr Curry." His eyes were full of awe and he tossed us the same awkward wave, like the one before and turned around.

Tim and I shared a smile and moved to stand. I took the tray and emptied our trash in the bin, then I placed the tray on top of the others.

"Bye, Kyle," I yelled.

"Yeah, bye!"

And Tim and I walked through the sliding doors and out to the car. It was close to four a.m when we got back to his house and we went to bed straight away.

*

Our late-night adventure made us sleep late again and when I woke, it was another sunshiny day. A heavy contrast to how I felt inside - I was going home today, in just a few short hours in fact and I had an ache in my chest. Rolling to my side to face Tim, I had to take a breath and focus not to break down crying. Not knowing if he was "there" as well. We didn't say anything, but we held each other tight and he nuzzled his nose on me, pecking kisses on me every so often.

"It's gonna be alright," he whispered, "I'm travelling to New York often and you can come here."

"Yeah..."

We lay like this until it was absolutely necessary for me to start getting ready, Tim asked me if I wanted some breakfast, but I was too anxious to eat, I just made myself a glass of ice coffee and perched myself on one the high-chairs by the kitchen island. Tim's phone rang and he excused himself as he took the call. He was only gone for about five minutes, but I still felt like the loneliest soul in the world, sitting there in his kitchen and sipping my beverage. Tim eventually came back and put the coffee machine on before he walked up to me and hugged me tightly. It felt nice to sink into him and feel his softness and his warmth, and he always smelled so good. His heart beat against the side of my face and his fingers traced patterns on me, very lightly, very subtly, barely there. Then he inhaled my hair and kissed the top of my head.

It was the littlest things that amounted to the biggest and most important and that's what I would miss the most.

We stayed like this for a long time until I cleared my throat and said I had to pack up, I hadn't brought that much, but I still had some things to collect. He asked if I wanted any help, but I told it I didn't need it. We kissed before I slid from my perch and walked upstairs to his bedroom to get dressed and brush my teeth.

*

Tim parked up on the guest parking spaces and I opened the door and reluctantly put my feet on the pavement. I had a knot in my stomach and was almost afraid to look at him, afraid that I would start bawling. He moved to the trunk and got out my bag and hitched it on his own shoulder. Then he reached out for my hand and interlocked our fingers, a miserable look on both of our faces. We started walking towards the airport and I couldn't believe how fast time had gone by. Wasn't it just like yesterday I first arrived?

Walking through the glass doors, we took the elevator up to the second level and then through some doors. Tim walked me as far as he was allowed and when we stopped by that spot my heart was rushing in me and I struggled for a decent breath. This time, I didn't care about people staring, they could do whatever they wanted - all I had eyes for and focus on was Tim and the fact that I was going home now when I didn't want to.

He removed my bag that he had on his right shoulder and hung it on my shoulder instead. Then he took a step closer and wrapped me in a tight hug. We didn't know what to say since there was too much to say.

"I've had such a wonderful time with you, Cecilia," he murmured into my hair.

I tightened my grip around him, "Me too."

Tears began to form behind my shut eyes and I couldn't do anything to stop it and they fell down my cheeks. I sniffled. Tim kissed my hair several times.

"Will you call me when you land?"

I nodded and looked him in the eyes. He gave a tender smile and wiped my cheeks with his fingers.

"Don't be sad, Cecilia. It's gonna be ok."

I nodded again and he bent down a little, his pecking kisses on me turned into a passionate kiss and our saliva mixed with my tears and then we embraced again. Tim gave a little sigh as he brushed his hand on the back of my head and down my back.

It was time for me to go and I took a step backwards, our hands still holding on to one another, reluctant to let go, then I took another, tears kept falling down my flushed cheeks and I could see how distraught Tim was when he couldn't comfort me. Our arms were stretched as much as they possibly could when he drew me back for one last passionate kiss.

"I'll see you, Cecilia."

Our forehead touching, our bodies lingering since none of us wanted to go. His hand came up and he cupped my cheek and I smiled through my tears.

"Bye, Tim. I'll see you."

"Bye, my darling."

We had to let go of one another and before I walked around the corner, I gave one last wave, he waved back, then I saw him put his sunglasses on and turned around.

I couldn't hold back my sorrow any longer and my face twisted in a hurtful grimace as I sobbed audibly. Clutching my bags to feel some sort of substance and an actual thing against my palms. I cried as I sat down on a chair in the private lounge - a place I was in thanks to Tim and I noticed out of the corner of my eyes that people were looking, I didn't care - let them look all they want, none of them had ever felt the deep hollowness I felt and none of them had ever experienced what I went through right now. I felt like the loneliest and most littlest person in the world right now. Picking up my phone before I had to turn it off on the plane, I texted Tim:

"I can't believe I have to leave and I can't believe how much I miss you, Tim!"

He replied pretty much straight away:

"I know my darling. I miss you very much too. I'm sitting in my car still, don't have the heart to drive away when I know you're in there somewhere. I wanna see you again, soon. Hope your flight is good. <3 Call me when you land"

"Yes, I will. <3\. I'm gonna have to turn off my phone soon, but I will call you tonight. Drive safe <3 <3"

Then he sent me a gif of someone blowing a kiss and it brought a smile to my face. So I texted back:

"Someone paid attention to our little phone lesson ;)"

Which I got a "haha of course I did" as a reply.

We were told to board and I wiped my cheeks and stood up, texting him one final goodbye before I turned off my phone and took a seat in my individual place and got ready for takeoff. Wrapping a blanket around me and pulling it up to my face, I cried and I didn't stop crying for about 30 minutes, we were well airborne before my tears slowly dried and I shut my eyes, hoping to sleep the trip away and get it over with.

*

I arrived back in New York to drizzly, cold weather and it made me feel even worse and I longed to go back to L.A temperature and Tim. My phone had stayed in a firm grip in my hand pretty much the whole way, even if I couldn't use it, but I switched it on as soon as we had touched down to text Tim and tell him I would be calling as soon as I got out of the plane. It took forever to get the all-clear for the doors and I was antsy to get out of there and I impatiently drummed on my thighs as I waited for my turn. Seeing I was in first class, I was allowed off before the business class and economy and I was thankful for that.

As soon as I walked through the door of the plane I was on the phone with Tim.

"Hey, I've landed."

"Oh, that's good that you got there safe and sound. How was the flight?"

"Long. I miss you so much."

"And I miss you too, Cecilia."

Walking out in the big arrival area, I thought out loud, wondering how I would get out there.

"There's supposed to be a man there picking you up and take you home," Tim said.

"It is?"

"Yes. Your first-class experience doesn't end until you’re inside your apartment, you know."

"I didn't know that."

"Hey, I got you _to_ the airport, now I'm gonna get you home. Well, not "me" technically, but you know..."

I gave a soft laugh, "Yeah, I know."

I kept looking around and spotted a man holding up a sign with CECILIA printed on it.

"I saw him, someone is holding a sign with my name."

"Great. He's your ride home."

Picking up the pace as I hurried towards him, dodging one passenger after another.

"Hey, that's me," I said pointing at the sign.

"Very well ma'am, your ride is waiting outside."

He started walking and I followed, still with Tim on the other line.

"Hey, Tim, I'm gonna go with this guy now, but can I call you when I get home?"

"Yes, do that. I wanna know you have gotten home safely."

I gave a smile which he couldn't see of course, but his concern made me feel so loved and important. 

"Ok. Talk to you later, baby."

"Yes. Bye for now, Cecilia."

"Bye, Tim."

*

Opening the door to my apartment and stepping into the hallway had never been harder than it was right now. My apartment was cold and empty, it rang hollow and lonely. Kicking my shoes off and shrugging off my clothes, I put my bags by the little dresser to the right and turned on a lamp. Everything was silent and eerie so I put the tv on for company and dialled Tim.

"Hey, it's me again."

"Hi darling, you're finally home?"

I gave a deep sigh, "Yes... What are you doing?"

"Not much, really. I've been going over some work at Marcia's house and then I came home and sorta just sat there. I don't know what I will do now."

"I feel the same. I _should_ take a shower and go to bed since I've got work tomorrow, but I don't know, I can't bring myself to do _anything_."

"At least you have work to focus on. I don't have _anything_ to do right now."

We both laughed.

"Aww, little baby," I said sympathetically. "Life's so unfair."

"It sure is without you by my side."

Tim's words mended my heart for a second.

"You're so sweet, Tim, thank you for these past days, I've loved every second of it."

"I'm glad to hear that, Cecilia. I want you to be happy."

I gave a little hum.

"Ok, I have to shower now and try to get some sleep, otherwise I will be dead tomorrow."

"Alright, darling. Maybe we can talk more tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Sleep tight and have a good workday tomorrow, hopefully, it'll fly by and then you can go home or to the gym."

"That sounds lovely. Sleep tight, Tim. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Yes, you betcha! Bye Cecilia."

"Bye, Tim."

*

It was hard being without one another and we missed each other terribly, and we quenched some of that longing by texting constantly, it was the easiest solution for those time when we couldn't talk on the phone or over skype since Tim occasionally had bouts of intense work which kept him really busy and harder to get a hold of. But texting always worked, even if I didn't get an instant reply, we could at least stay close in our own way.

It had been three weeks since I got home from Tim and I was at the gym one night when a text waited for me. Opening it up, the first words my brain registered was "Flying to New York" and my heart started rushing in me and _not_ because of my tough lifting session. I didn't even read the rest of the text and called him instead. He answered after the third ring.

"You're coming to New York?!"

He chuckled, "Yes. I'm flying there next week, feel like seeing me?"

I felt like crying, I was so happy.

"Are you kidding!? Of course, Tim!"

"Oh, phew," he quipped. "Otherwise it would be an awful trip coming there."

"But why are you coming? I mean, is it business or recreation?"

"I have some business over there and a bunch of directors to meet, it's gonna be pretty hectic afraid, but I hear there's a beautiful, lovely woman there who I'd like to see again."

We chuckled.

"That's the best news I could've heard Tim. I was already high from my lifting, but this is an even better feeling."

"Oh, you're at the gym?"

"Yes. I've just finished and now I'm gonna take a shower and go home."

"What did you do?"

"Oh, some deadlifts and cable rows - lightweight today." 

"I bet your deadlifts are stronger than mine, though."

"Nah, I don't think so - you're a guy, you're naturally stronger, even though I don't like that..."

We laughed.

"Listen my darling, I have to get going, but I will see you next week."

"Yaay."

"Go and have your shower and be safe on the way home."

"Absolutely."

"Ok. See you soon, Cecilia."

"Yeah, bye Tim, see you."

Hanging up and putting down my phone in my gym bag, I breathed a sigh of relief and noticed how my inside lit up and a jolt of excitement moved around my solar plexus. We were finally seeing one another again and it was the best news I could've gotten! Stripping off, I grabbed my bottle of shower gel and hit the showers. Absently humming all the way through my shower and getting dressed and as soon as I got home I called Moe to tell her the good news.

*

The days leading up to Tim coming to see me again went by rather quickly and we talked through skype the day before he was scheduled to leave. I was lying on my stomach on the couch with the laptop in front of me.

"Hey, by the way," I asked just before we hung up, "are you staying at some hotel or do you wanna stay at my place?"

"I have a hotel booked for the entire week and I was gonna ask if you wanted to come and stay with me there?"

"Ya-ha."

"And the ironic thing is that it's the Plaza hotel... You know where I filmed all my scenes in 'Home Alone 2.' "

"That's like the best thing I've ever heard. You've come full circle, Tim"

"Also, I've been booked under a pseudonym too to keep the attention from the press and public to a minimum. It was all Marcias idea."

"Ooh, how exciting, what's your name then?"

"Billy Holiday - very clever," he said and chuckled.

"I love that."

"This means you'll have to have a pseudonym also."

"It does?"

"Yes, otherwise they won't let you through."

I propped myself up on my elbows as I listened with intent, giving him my best little smirk.

"You're gonna be Elvis."

" 'Elvis'," I mused, making a face of approval.

"So I can approve you coming up to my room, you know."

" 'Coming up to your room'," how cute that sounds."

We laughed together and I moved to rest my chin on my clasped hands.

"I can't believe I get to see you again," Tim said.

"I know, me neither. I long for you _so_ much!"

There was a moment of silence and Tim reached out his hand to the screen and pretended he was touching me.

"So... Tomorrow, my darling."

I nodded.

"See you then, Cecilia."

"See you, baby."

We waved goodbye and Tim blew me a kiss.

*

Tim called me as soon as he was in town and it was so good to hear his voice. I had about another hour at work left but said that I would drop by after my shift.

"I'm gonna send my driver to get you," Tim said.

"But I can take the tube, Tim, it's really no trouble."

"I know you think that, but it's much quicker if someone picks you up."

"Ok... I just don't wanna be a nuisance..."

"And you aren't, trust me."

"Ok, can you tell him to come get me at around six?"

"Absolutely."

"Great. Can't wait to see you again."

"Me neither. I've missed you very much. I'll see you in a little bit."

"Yes, bye Tim."

"Bye, my darling."

*

When I got home that afternoon, I had a quick shower and packed some stuff I'd take with me. The Plaza hotel wasn't _that_ far away from me and I figured if I needed anything, it wouldn't be very troublesome to go home and get it. A ping on my phone precisely at six told me that the driver was waiting outside my apartment building and I grabbed my bag and made it outside. The driver was standing by the car, it was the same man that had driven Tim the first time we met and he threw me a quick smile as he must've recognised me too.

"Good evening, miss."

"Hey. It's you, from before."

He gave a quiet laugh and opened the door for me to climb in. We made pleasant small talk for a few minutes and before I knew - we were there.

"Wow, you must be an awesome navigator and driver getting us here in such a short time."

I opened my own door and James - the driver, stepped out and held the door open for me.

"I have worked in this town for a _very_ long time." 

We both smiled and I thanked him for picking me up. Walking up the middle stairs to the hotel entrance I was greeted by a doorman who made sure the doors spun the way they were supposed to and entering the lobby made me gasp audibly. It was the biggest and most luxurious, grand room I had ever seen. Expensive chandeliers were hanging everywhere and it painted the huge room in a welcomed, agreeable colour. My stomach knotted a bit, I felt _very_ out of place here and I was afraid people would have the same thoughts about me. But I did my best to try and ignore my own intrusive thinking and I walked with pride over the expensive carpets, a walk which felt like ten minutes since it was so big, and I soon reached the reception where an older woman, well-dressed and spruced up in the mandatory outfit first fired off a stiff smile. I assumed it was so etched in her DNA to do so, but her smile died when she saw it was just a plain woman with 20 dollar jeggings, a "poor" shirt and a tote bag with a silhouette of two rabbits on their hind legs that appeared to be fighting, with **'FIGHTING ANIMAL TESTING'** under them. I gave a nervous smile, I didn't know what else to do, but I _so_ wanted to escape her observing gaze as she looked at me utterly baffled to her very core that someone like _me_ was standing in front of her.

"Good evening, miss. How may I help you?" She asked in a smooth, practised velvety tone, making me cringe. 

"Eh, hi, I'm here to see Tim."

"Tim?"

"Yes, I mean Tim...Curry."

She gave me a slow, condescending smile and leaned forward a little over the counter, "I'm sorry, miss, but there's no one with that name checked into this hotel."

I hadn't spent one minute with this woman and I already hated her. She just kept eying me subtly, looking at me like I was something she had found in the back of her fridge that had gone bad six months ago. And the fact that she very much resembled the snooty woman from 'Home Alone 2' was more than ironic.

"Ok, how about 'Billy Holiday' is he here?"

She made a face as she gasped quietly, "What do you mean?"

"I'm here to see Billy Holiday and I was wondering if you can provide me with a keycard or something so I can do that?"

"He arrived here late this afternoon," she said, although I didn't ask his time of arrival.

"Yes, I know, and he's expecting me." I raised my eyebrows and gave her a flat look.

"Excuse me for a moment, miss, I'm just going to have to make a call."

She reached for the phone with a manicured hand and dialled with a soft finger, holding the phone to her ear, "Hello and pardon for interrupting, Sir." Her tone had completely changed and she chirped forthcoming and accommodating. "But I have a young woman here who claims she knows you and that you are expecting her..."

I was leaning against the counter, listening and observing quietly.

"Yes, I will, just one moment, Sir." She put her hand to cover the part she spoke into. "What is your name, miss?"

"Elvis."

She cleared her throat and continued with the phone call, "She says her name is Elvis, Sir. Should I..."

She was interrupted by Tim and gave a tight-lipped little smile as she listened to him speak. I didn't even try to hide my gloating face.

"I will, Sir. Straight away. Goodbye."

She hung up and averted her eyes for an second extra before she slowly looked at me.

"So am I allowed to go up?"

"Yes, most certainly. Let me just get you a keycard..."

She started fiddling with something behind the counter, giving off uncomfortable little laughs as she did so.

"Here you go, miss. Top floor. I will get a bellboy to assist you."

Waving a hand in the air and a bellboy just appeared beside me in the next second.

"I hope you'll have a pleasant stay with us here at the Plaza Hotel."

"Do you remember when you lost your passion for this job?" I asked as I was handed the key. Not really interested in her reply, I snatched it from her fingers and started walking in a direction in sheer protest, hoping to god it was the right direction and that the bellboy would help me out of this damn maze soon.

It was and as soon as he had shown me to the elevator, I kindly told him I didn't need him anymore and put the keycard to the display to bring down my ride up. I waited for a few seconds and when the elevator dinged open I stepped in and found myself a bit shocked by all the buttons, and my days working as a cleaning lady at a hotel flashed in my mind. That had been a little budget hotel with only three floors, the Plaza had 18 floors and was brimmed with glamour and elegance. Ascending upwards, I tapped the keycard against my hand, realising I was only seconds away from seeing Tim again and that made my heart leap. I had missed him more than any words can convey. The elevator dinged open with direct access to the suite and I stepped out with a thumping heart and butterflies in my stomach. Knocking on the door, it was a couple of seconds before it opened and Tim was standing there, looking as lovely as always with a bright sunshiny smile. I squealed and jumped into his arms and he caught me with a genuine laugh.

"Hey, Cecilia."

"Oh my god, Tim, I've missed you so much."

We met in a passionate kiss, fingers pressed into cheeks, palms cupping necks, hands grabbing clothes to keep us as close as possible to one another. Tim's arms encircled me and I found myself melting into his embrace, knowing I didn't want to be on any other place than in my baby's arms. Cupping his face to make sure he was real, my hands slid up into his hair and I fisted it gently, dragging his luscious hair between my fingers. The kiss transformed into us pecking kisses on each other's lips, but his grip around me was as determined as before. 

"It's so good to see you again, my darling."

"It's so good to see you too, Tim."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, his hands caressing up and down on my back. Then he splayed one hand on the small of my back, barely touching my ass and the other came up by the nape of my neck while he nuzzled his nose and lips on me. I don't know for how long we stood like that, but a voice calling for Tim brought us out our little sphere and we each instinctively took a step back.

"Oh my god, who's here?"

"Oh, I'm in the middle of a meeting."

"You are? And then I'm stomping in and interrupting."

"No, it's not a problem. I'm just finishing up."

He took my hand and tugged me along a long corridor, taking a right turn and we appeared in a huge brightly painted room with huge windows and a seating area in the corner. Three men were sitting in the stylistically pure sofas, having some sort of meeting by the looks of it. They all looked up and greeted me as Tim and I were standing by the door.

"This is Cecilia," Tim announced.

I wasn't expecting Tim to introduce me and I was a bit taken back by it and I didn't know I would react, all I knew was that I felt very much like the third wheel at this gathering.

"Oh, hi," they greeted almost simultaneously, one of them threw a hand up in the air in a little wave.

I gave them a wave back and Tim moved to stand in front of me and lowered his voice as he spoke, "It's just gonna be a few more minutes and I'm done, alright?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll take a scenic tour while I wait."

He gave a smile and leaned in to kiss my cheek. Turning around to walk the corridor from once we came, I continued straight ahead and opened a door, coming straight into the biggest living room I had ever seen with furniture I would never dare sit on in case I would smudge them or wrinkle them. Walking through the living room I soon made it to what appeared to be the bedroom Tim had chosen since he had some clothes lying around and one of his bags were placed in a huge comfy armchair. It had an ensuite also - of course, and opening the door to it made me gasp audibly. _This is bigger than my whole apartment_.  
I had a little look around for a few moments before I got bored and retreated to Tim's bedroom. Kicking my shoes off, I jumped up on the bed, _I could fit two of my beds on this_ and switched on the television, carefully moving away a few ornamental pillows just in case.

Tim was done with his meeting and came and found me about 15 minutes later. I had made myself very comfortable on the bed and I could easily have fallen asleep any minute.

"There you are." Closing the door behind himself, he walked up to the bed and cuddled down beside me, kissing me.

"This is some serious big room, Tim. I can see why you rather stay here than in my place."

"Oh, don't say that. I just thought it would be more convenient and you won't be upset with me when I don't pick up after myself."

I gave a smile and leaned in to kiss him.

"Now someone I don't know will be upset with me instead."

"You're not disorganised, Tim."

He chuckled and had a look around, "But it is rather neat here, isn't it?" 

"It's _very_ neat, the bathroom is bigger than my entire apartment."

"Did you check out the huge shower?"

"I did..."

"Very roomy..."

Sitting up on his elbow, he leaned in and engulfed me with himself, kissing with a passion that told me he had really missed me during those weeks we were apart and that he didn't wanna wait any longer to fuck. My hands snaked their way into his hair and I once again got to drag my finger through his curls and he moaned in my mouth. It was all very erotic, he breathed in the air that had been in my lungs, licking, sucking, nibbling and biting his way forward until he suggested we'd try out the shower. I nodded my agreement, my pussy, my stomach and my chest fluttered and pulsated, I needed him. Drawing back from me only to pull me by my hands into a sitting position in the middle of the bed, I had to make two scoot movements before my feet were on the floor and I could follow him through the room and finally end up by the bathroom.

He undid his pants and helped me with eager hands out of my shirts. My pants disappeared from me rather quickly and so did his and we scattered them around randomly as we threw them away. Stepping into the shower he turned on the water, his back momentarily to me and I leaned in closer and kissed him right below his neck, wrapping my arms around his middle at the same time. He hummed quite contentedly and his left hand cupped my clasped ones for a second before he turned around when he had gotten the right temperature, his lips crashing on mine, his arms encircled me hungrily and he dug his fingers into my flesh.

*

We were watching tv, propped up against the headboard on a few heavily-sent pillows, the fluffiest and softest duvet in history covering us. The sheets were new and starched and everything rustled so lovely whenever we moved, I _loved_ that sound. It was what I imagined sleeping on a white cloud would be like. I was lying on his arm, my right hand tracing small patterns on his chest and I tugged his stray chest hairs with gentle fingers every so often. "Ordinary" hotels had a little tv with a handful of free channels and another handful of ones you had to pay to watch, The Plaza was no ordinary hotel - I had figured _that_ out from the second I stepped foot through the revolving doors - and all the more luxurious rooms all had DVD players _and_ a variety of movies to choose from. Not to mention all the streaming services currently out there. We weren't watching a movie right now but channel-surfed through the ridiculous amount of choices. I discovered we didn't seem to have the same preference either and I figured I'd just let him decide. 

I was curious about the hotel's gym so I grabbed my phone to go online to find out.

"Tim, this hotel is too fancy for a proper lifting section..."

"It is?"

"Yes, they only have that 'blue-blood' gym where you hardly sweat and you can't even pick up a 20-pound dumbbell." I continued scrolling through the content and pictures.

"It's a bit late for the gym, don't you think?"

"Yeah, now it is, but it would be cool to work out with you. You know... See what you're made off."

"You just wanna see me defeated and sweaty, don't you?"

I giggled, "I just wanna work out with you, Tim. See you handle those heavy weights, I think it'd be _really_ sexy..."

"But I didn't bring my workout clothes."

"I think that's the _least_ of your worries..."

"But do you think you can get a sufficient workout in the 'crappy' gym downstairs then?"

"I was thinking I'd take you to _my_ gym."

"Your gym?"

I nodded, tossing away my phone, "It's a great gym and they have lifting podiums and proper, man-sized weights."

"Yeah, that can be good fun. Sure."

I gave a satisfied smile and moved to lie down beside him again and we continued watching tv. 

*

Tim wasn't joking about it being hectic and when his alarm woke us up at six the next morning he was out of bed immediately, no time for cuddles, but a quick peck on my forehead. His cellphone rang and he disappeared out of the room as he took the call. My own alarm wasn't set to go off for another hour and I fell right back to sleep and felt like I got slapped in the face when it was my turn to get up.  
  
Mornings had never really been my strong suit, in fact, I _hated_ them and the actual moments from waking up and the next 10 minutes after that was like a horrible movie every time and I was so sick of it. I stumbled out of bed, threw on the slightly over-sized robe and lurched out to find Tim sitting by what was now a breakfast table, talking on his phone.  
He acknowledged me by gesturing his hand to the plates of seemingly untouched breakfast items and I slumped down on a chair beside him. I just needed a few minutes before I could start moving and function properly, then I slowly reached for a carton on juice and poured myself a glass. Tim finished his call and drained what was left of his coffee, then he moved to stand and gave my forehead a kiss.

"Good morning, darling."

"Yeah, hi."

I reached for some bread and made myself a sandwich.

"I'm off soon, how about you?"

"Mmm, 40 minutes or so..."

He kept moving about, collecting papers and other objects and his phone made all kinds of sounds. Not only was it text messages, but he had set different alarms and reminders of things that would happen today, so the phone didn't stop going off. He was wide awake and ready for another day - I on the other hand barely knew my own my name and my greatest wish right now was to go back to bed. The thought of just up and quit my job was always strongest in the mornings, Tim didn't seem to have those thoughts - granted, he'd been up for an hour, but still.

He walked into the bedroom and returned a few minutes later with a bag which he placed down on a chair, then he moved to get a white shirt and put it on over his white t-shirt.

"Are you gonna be gone the whole day?"

Checking his wristwatch before doing the buttons on his sleeves, "I'm gonna be gone until about one, then I'm coming back here to meet a producer and Marcia will stop by. We're having a late lunch in the restaurant."

"Ok, I will get off at four."

"If she's still here, I'll introduce you. I've told her about you."

"Oh, you have?"

"Of course." Tim squeezed my shoulders. "She noticed straight away that something was happening with me and there was no use in me hiding it."

I gave a sleepy smile.

"So, my darling, I'm gonna go now."

I heaved myself up from the chair and followed Tim through the room and to the front door. I, dressed in a white robe, my short hair unkempt. He, dressed to kill in a power suit and tie, all tidy and organized.

"This is very 'Pretty Woman'," I mumbled to myself.

Tim gave his wristwatch a final glance before kissing me, then he was out the door.

*

Tim was really busy for about three days and it felt like I had to schedule a time if I wanted to see him. But as we sat down by one of the tables Wednesday night to eat, I thought I could detect a shift in him. We had both been on our feet the entire day, really, but now we were finally allowed some time together. I knew he came here for business, mainly, and I didn't wanna be the kind of person who bitched about him having a busy schedule and not spending enough time with me - at least not so early in our relationship.

Tim had ordered up some of the restaurant's pizza and ice-cream and we were enjoying a nice meal while we talked about our previous days. Mine weren't as exciting as his, and I preferred listening to him. 

"... And Marcia says she's sorry that she didn't get to meet you on Monday."

"Oh, that's nothing to be sorry about."

"She knows how important you are to me, so of course it is."

"Aww, Tim." My hand slid over the table and held his.

He tossed me a wink, "How's the ice-cream?"

"I love it!"

"It's vegan."

"I could never have guessed. Vegan ice-cream can sometimes be a bit... 'too vegan', a little bit boring."

"I'm a Hägen Daaz man myself, but I'm definitely gonna buy this one. I have to have it at home when you're visiting me."

"Oh, absolutely."

"We can't just eat ice-cream at McDonald's every time."

I gave a laugh.

Tim had a sip of his sparkling water and wiped his mouth on a napkin. Putting it aside, he gave a contented sigh and looked at me with happy, wide-awake eyes.

"I am more than ready to return to bed and spent the rest of the night there," he said.

"Yeah, me too."

I finished my ice-cream and rose to my feet and followed Tim into the bedroom. He stepped out of his pants and threw them on a piece of furniture before laying down on the bed, propping a bunch of pillows against the headrest and laid his laptop over his crotch. Slipping off everything except my underwear as I searched for a clean pair of panties, I told Tim I was gonna take a shower before I joined him in the bed.

"Hurry back, gorgeous," he said with a little smile.

After taking my shower, I put on a pair of panties and crawled to him on my knees and kissed his cheek before I laid down under the duvet. I wanted to lie on his arm so I nudged him a little with my body to get his attention, but he seemed very oblivious to my request/desire as he was working on the computer. And not very successfully judging by the annoyed sounds coming from him.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my hand caressing his chest.

"It's... I have to open up this document...to go over some terms and I don't know how to enhance it. It's so small, I can't see what I'm doing."

He kept tapping a lot of keys as he sighed.

"And this paragraph, how do I save it?" he asked and pointed at the screen.

I sat up a little on my elbow, "You wanna save this piece of text?"

"Yes."

"You have to copy it by first selecting it, see," I marked a paragraph, "and then you press ctrl C. 'C' stands for 'copy'." I smiled. 

Ok..." 

He looked at the keyboard while his hands hovered over it like he was thinking about which steps he was gonna take. He started tapping again and I observed him quietly with a little smile on my lips as I lay beside him. I thought it was cute as hell that he was so bad with technology.

"And don't forget this." Pointing at the screen.

"What? You mean this?"

"Yes."

He accidentally pushed the wrong key and everything disappeared, it took a microsecond for him to realise what he had done and he gave a frustrating noise.

"Babe, I need your help with this."

I sat up.

"Don't tell me I just erased everything?"

"No, no, it's alright, Tim. You still got everything intact on the other tab." I opened up another tab to start afresh and fixed the document he was working on. "There." Lying back on my side beside him.

"Oh thank god," he mumbled.

"Just make sure you don't close anything down before you save it properly, ok?"

He kept tapping and I nestled closer and when I was comfortable, I hummed with content. There weren't many things in life I loved as much as laying in bed. And having a man by my side whom I happened to care for _very_ much, just added to that feeling.

"Hey, what do you say we go to the gym tomorrow?"

Tim didn't answer right away and by his response, I doubted he'd even heard me correctly.

"The gym. I wanna go to the gym tomorrow," I said again.

"Oh, yeah. Sure, I'd like that."

"But not this gym, though. I wanna go to _my_ gym."

"But this is so much closer..."

"Yeah, I know, but I don't like it. There's no place to lift, I've had a check."

"Sure. But it'll have to be after my appointment tomorrow." Tapping some keys, "If I managed to send these documents properly..."

I nodded and kissed his upper arm. Then I closed my eyes and nuzzled my face to it.

"Is it something important you're working on?" I murmured against his arm.

"I'm almost done..."

"I wanna cuddle..."

"Yes, my darling, soon..." He wasn't really focused on what I was saying, by the sound of his voice.

Tapping something and getting it right, he made a small noise, surprised by his own ability when he did it the right way and it got sent away. Folding down the laptop, he threw it by the foot of the bed and sank down in the fluffy duvet. Holding up his arm for me to finally crawl under it snuggle against him, my hand caressed his chest and stomach.

"Mmm, this is nice," he murmured.

"It is. You wanna watch some tv?"

"Not really, but you go ahead and turn it on. I just wanna lie here." 

Reaching for the remote on the bedside table, he switched the tv on and we lay the rest of the night in bed, cuddling and being near one another.

*

We had agreed that Tim and his driver would pick me up by my place at three in the afternoon. I needed to get my belt since we were going to the gym today and I didn't wanna do any heavy lifting without it. Rushing to collect my things since I was late, I packed my pink gym-bag and attached my belt through the handles of it and made my way downstairs. The car was already waiting for me by the curb and I hopped in and excused myself.

"No problem," Tim assured, "we haven't been here for very long."

James pulled out in traffic and asked me where he should take us. I didn't even have time to say the full street address, he already knew where it was and that impressed the hell out of me. It wasn't a very long drive, but long enough to make me aware of my own internal butterflies. I didn't know why I had them. James pulled up outside the gym and I hoped it wouldn't be so crowded and that the lifting podiums weren’t all occupied - there's nothing worse than having to wait your turn and see assholes who obviously didn't belong lifting heavy and used the podiums for bicep curls or standing rows - I hated that.

Hitching my bag on my shoulder, we walked through the sliding doors and up a few steps and into the reception area. I had a quick look at the shoe racks and was relieved that there weren't many shoes dumped there and the prospect of a rather empty gym seemed good. Pulling up my membership card as we made our way to the front desk, I swiped it and just in that second a member of the staff - Marie - appeared from their lounge room and we greeted each other. Being a client for very many years had gotten me on a first-name basis with pretty much every employee and I knew them all very well.

"Hey, Cecilia, whatcha up to today?"

"Oh, I’m not really sure actually... Something heavy at least."

We smiled.

"And hey, is it alright if I bring my" as I spoke, I wasn't sure on how to label Tim. I didn't wanna be so presumptive and call him "boyfriend" since I thought that that sounded very juvenile and stupid and also since we were so new, still. So the word "friend" just slipped out and I sighed internally for many reasons.

Marie wasn't blind _or_ stupid and she recognized Tim right away, and if you wanted to bring people who weren't a member of the gym for a little "try session" it was normally an eight dollar fee, but she just giggled and said it was alright to let Tim in.

"Thank you very much," Tim said and inclined his head - all a bit ironically.

I showed Tim where his locker room was and I went into mine and dumped my bag in a locker and we met by the water fountain. 

"It's not _too_ bad today - people-wise."

"No, it's very roomy by the looks of it."

My favourite platform was vacant and my general mood changed instantly, allowing me to breathe a sigh of relief now that we didn't have to wait our turn.

"Ok, how about we start with some squats, huh?" I asked, adjusting the height of the power rack.

"Sure thing."

We warmed up with the bar first and then I added two 22 lbs plates on each side. And when I was about to change those to two 44 lbs I asked Tim if the increase was alright since I knew he wasn't as seasoned as I was in doing squats and if you weren't used to them, they could be a bit tricky. He was game and after a few reps on 132 lbs, I added 44 lbs and with a total of 176 lbs in the bar.

I geared up, strapping my belt around me and was getting ready to get into position under the bar.

"Do you want me to spot you?" Tim asked.

I scoffed, "Please! Not on this baby weight."

He quirked an expressive eyebrow while giving me a little grin. I matched his expression and positioned myself under the bar. Taking a deep breath, I lifted it off the rack and took two steps back, another intake of breath to stabilise my core, I descended slowly and pushed up quickly five times then I placed it back on the rack.

"Gee. I'm impressed."

I stuck out my tongue and scrunched my nose as we shifted place and I took a seat where he had sat, wiping a bead of sweat from my forehead.

"Do you want me to spot you?" I teased and giggled.

Tim gave me a confident look in the mirror and I smiled, then when he had gotten the weight on his shoulder and was standing on straight legs he gave me another look that told me that he found it heavier than he'd thought.

"This was actually heavier than it looked like." Looking down on his own feet to make sure he had gotten the right stance, he gave me another look in the mirror. "I hope I won't make you embarrassed over me."

"I can never be embarrassed by you, Tim."

He gave a smile and then focused on what he was gonna do. Taking a breath before he descended and then going up again. He also did five reps and when he had put it on the rack, he turned to me and my face was full of pride.

"Good job, baby!"

"The fourth and fifth rep was really heavy, it's been a long time since I squatted with these weights."

Wiping his brow with the back of his hand, I got closer and placed my hands on either side of his waist and kissed his lips.

"You have nice looking squats, Tim. I have nothing to complain about."

He chuckled and dipped his head to kiss me again.

"We do one more set each on this weight before we add and I wanna try one at 209 lbs."

He nodded and reached for his bottle of water and I moved to the bar and did my 5*5 again. The second set felt better than the first and I was confident that I was gonna pull off 209 lbs. I needed an extra minute to rest up good enough to have the energy for such a heavy lift, even though my PB was 220 lbs, so I took the opportunity to sneak in some making out before we got serious again. It was sexy. We were both panting and sweating and Tim was so soft to touch and to kiss, our lips were slippery so they slid around with ease, our hands sticking on each other's skin as we moved them around where there weren't fabric.

"Ok, that's enough of that," Tim quipped after a minute or so, "I don't want a boner at the gym."

I giggled against his lips.

"Ok. But I'm gonna need you to spot me now. This is very heavy, even for me."

I moved to the bar and grabbed it before getting under it and laying it on my shoulder. Taking a breath before I straightened my legs and lifted it off. 

"Oh fuck, this is heavy."

"No, come on now. You can do this!"

I inhaled and held my breath, then I started my slow descent - much slower than on 132 lbs and 176 lbs, Tim followed my movement and held his hands a few inches on either side of my hips - prepared to hook his arms under mine in case I needed him to.

"Great job, baby. Come on, one more," he said when I had straightened my legs.

Taking another deep breath, I held it and descended again, groaning a bit to get help from my own adrenaline, I managed the second one too.

"That's good, baby, come on, one more," Tim egged on.

I huffed a few breaths with open mouth to stall and gather strength before I held it and got down again. I had burned a lot of energy and when I was at 90 degrees, I knew I wouldn't be able to get back up by myself this time. I tried though but didn't get very far, so I had to groan for Tim to help me and in an instant, he hooked his arms around me and helped me up and to get the bar on the rack.

"I gotta say, Cecilia, you're very strong! I am impressed."

I panted as I leaned over the bar before I found my strength and could stand up straight. I turned around to sit down by the little window that was just to the left of the platform and Tim took my place under the bar. Gulping down water, I watched how he did five relatively easy squats, his power belly becoming more evident when he was at 90 degrees and I loved that sight. His concentration and feat of strength was a real turn-on and my stomach fluttered when he grunted and groaned, fighting the bar and its weight.

Coming back up, he racked the bar and took a few deep breaths. By now, I had rested enough and I got up on my feet and hugged him from behind, our eyes locking in the mirror in front of us.

"You're so good, Tim." Laying my head on his back and wrapping my arms around him.

He chuckled and cupped my clasping hands, I released him and stood up straight. He turned around and embraced me and pecked kisses on my temple.

" _You’re_ the good one. You're strong as hell."

I gave an amused exhale.

"Do you wanna continue on these weights?"

"No, let's take it down a nudge so I can do more reps."

Tim moved to the bar and grabbed a plate, "You want 176 lbs?"

"No, how about 187 lbs?"

He re-racked the weights and I got under the bar again, this time I really didn't need him to spot me, but I asked him anyway just 'cause I wanted him near me.

After lifting for about 50 minutes, Tim wanted to check out the dumbbells and the free-weights corner. I thought that was a _great_ idea - it meant I might see him do some bicep curls and my mind started spinning out of control as I pictured him doing _any_ bicep exercises. Arms were really one of the sexiest features on a man and I couldn't count the times I had sunk my teeth in his arms or just asked him to flex so I could taste them and see them.

We picked a pair each - I, a pair of 9 lbs to do dumbbell flyes and Tim picked a pair of 26 lbs and did what I had hoped - bicep curls. It wasn't such a shock, really - he was a guy and I know from all my years in the gym that most guys _loved_ working their upper body and particularly biceps. It was so deeply embedded in their DNA to have a great looking upper body that many of them completely forgot the lower half and most of them then ended up looking like a little chicken-boy. Not Tim though, he was very well proportioned and quite muscly, actually. Even if "muscly" wasn't a word that might spring to mind at first glance.

Tim did some reps with 26 lbs but it was too easy for him, so he put them back and got a pair of 31 lbs instead and his face changed in a grimace as he strained with them. I happened to catch a glimpse of him in the mirror and it was the most erotic thing I had ever seen. He was just wearing a plain black t-shirt with a logo over the left peck, but the sleeves clung to him as he lifted the weights, making his biceps really bulge and glisten with sweat. I had to pause my own exorcise and just _look_ at him for a moment. He did a few more reps before he noticed me and he exhaled and then put the dumbbells down on the floor.

"What?"

I let my shoulders convulse and I groaned softly to make my point come across, that made him chuckle heartily and I had to go to him and put my arm around him, the other hand squeezing his right bicep. It was sweaty against my fingers and I told him to flex. He did, his taut bulge made my eyes grow a little bigger and I bit my lip just to emphasize how sexy I found it all.

"God, Tim, your arms!"

"You try it, come on."

Kissing my cheek before he bent down to pick up the 31 lbs dumbbells. I wasn't really used to isolated biceps exorcises since about 90 % of my workout was powerlifting and that didn't give me the strongest of biceps. But as strong as I might perceive myself to be I thought that 31 lbs might be a little too much to start with.

Tim placed them in my hands and moved to stand behind me with a gentle grip on my hips.

"It's alright. I'll help you," he murmured in my hair.

My heart started beating faster and faster and I got a feeling of acceleration in my chest. Tim was standing behind me, so close I felt the heat of the workout emanating from him, the faint smell of his somewhat sweaty t-shirt mixed with the scent of it being freshly washed, his breath hitting my own sweaty neck, making little goose-bumps form there. Not to mention his hands on my hips, his fingertips that barely rested on me.

"Like this," he said and slid his hands along my forearms to my hands that gripped the dumbbells. Adding pressure, he aided my arms in an upward motion until they reached just right before it became a resting position. "Good, and now, down..."

I knew all of this of course, but it was sexy as hell having him this close and helping me with the exorcise. I think I even gave a quiet hum. He leaned his head in right next to mine, our eyes locking in the mirror in front of us as he kept murmur praise. His proximity made it hard to think properly and when he noticed me start to lose focus and slouch slightly, he grabbed me by my waist and dug his fingers in me, not very hard, but enough to make my pussy tingle.

"Come on, focus," he whispered. Half encouraging, half demanding.

He didn't pull his gaze away from me and his intense eyes made me giddy and warm inside, and _anything_ but strong. He hummed quietly - almost crooning without words. Then he gave my cheek a subtle, barely-there kiss, making me lose the little strength I had left and I accidentally dropped the weights on the floor in a harsh thud, attracting some looks from other members. I giggled and covered my mouth with my hands. Tim bent down and placed them on the rack again, giving me a knowing look when he had turned around. Walking up to me, I put my hands on his waist and caressed them up and down.

"I'm feeling quite done, what do you say we go and stretch?"

Nodding, he put his hand on my shoulder and I turned around to the "stretch area" for some downtime. 

"I really like this gym," Tim said as he was sitting on an old massage table they had put in there.

"I'm glad. I really like it too." Putting one foot on the table to stretch out the back of my thigh.

"And you're so strong, too. I didn't expect you to be."

"Well, guess I proved you wrong then, huh?"

He gave a laugh before taking a swig from his water bottle, "And thanks for getting me in too. Not every _friend_ would do that..." The way he said "friend" made me look up at him and he was already smirking, biting his lower lip as he did so. 

That made me give a snort-laugh and I placed my foot on the floor, "It's just that the term 'boyfriend' sounds so ridiculous." Placing my other foot on the table to stretch the other side. "It's like I'm 16 again."

"I wouldn't mind being your 'boyfriend'." 

I stopped stretching and looked up at him again.

"I don't care that it sounds silly," Tim continued.

Placing my foot down again, "You wanna be my boyfriend, baby?"

"Well... Yeah!"

"Aww, I have a boyfriend!"

He chuckled and I stepped in between his legs and laid my hands on his thighs.

"So that means I'm your girlfriend," I quipped.

"It sure does."

Meeting halfway in the secluded little room, we kissed, and knowing Tim and I just got a _little_ more serious with our relationship meant the world to me and kinda made me feel more secure and calm - I wasn't just wasting my time with him now when I realised he had deeper feelings for me and wanted to be with me. I kinda knew that already, but it was nice that he brought it up since I didn't want to assume that _I_ was anyone special in his eyes - he was in the position in his career where he could snap his fingers and women would flock around him, but him saying the word 'boyfriend' meant that he wanted us to be exclusive and that he wanted to be with only me.

"So, my girlfriend, you're almost done with the stretch?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am, my boyfriend."

Tim slid from his perch with a grin and we started walking to our locker rooms.

"I'll meet you at the reception."

"Yes."

*

I got done a few minutes before Tim, so as I waited for him I had a chat with Marie. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Tim Curry entering the gym and that _I_ was fortunate enough to have snagged him. We giggled and talked about how highly unlikely it was that this had even happened and even saying the words out loud was a bit surreal for my ears. He came up to me as I stood by the reception desk.

"You're ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes, absolutely."

I bent down to pick up my bag and hitched it on my shoulder.

"And thank you _very_ much for sneaking me in," Tim quipped to Marie who gave a laugh.

"See ya around, Marie. Have a good day."

She waved us goodbye and as we got out into the fresh air, I was surprised to see the black Mercedes and James waiting for us already. We dumped our gear in the trunk and got in the car.

"So where to, Sir? Back to the hotel?" James asked before he started the car.

Tim looked at me, "Do you wanna go back?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Back to the hotel then, please."

"Very well."

Arriving back to the hotel at a rather busy hour, Tim and I walked through the huge room with the chandeliers. There were lines of people forming and I saw how the employees did their best not to make the soon-to-be-guests wait longer than they absolutely had to. The ones checking into the Plaza were usually accustomed to get what they wanted _right away_ and weren't used to have to wait for things. That was clear as day for the employees and they hurried about with a panicked calm on their faces.  
A reporter had snuck into the foyer and had been able to make Tim stop and answers some question. It was one of those obnoxious reporters who weren't satisfied with the answers they got and he kept pressing Tim who had gone from a forthcoming tone to a rather annoyed one and just as Tim made it clear that he was done now and put his arm around my shoulder to make us start moving again, I happened to glance to the reception and that snooty bitch who I had first encountered glanced up at the same time - our eyes locked and I felt an involuntary, gloating sensation wash over me and I couldn't do anything about the smugness I felt was written on my forehead.

I gave her a little nod with my head, a greet from across the room just as Tim swept me away and we walked to the elevators. Tim was a bit annoyed by the man as he pressed his keycard a bit too harshly on the screen and muttered something. We rode in silence for a few seconds before he looked at me and asked why I looked so self-satisfied. I explained to him what had happened the first time I came here and he gave a disbelieving expression.

"People are just unbelievable..." he muttered.

The door dinged open and Tim swiped the keycard to open the door to our suite. We hadn't even taken our shoes off before the hotel phone rang and Tim went and answered it. It was the front desk wanting to confirm that Tim didn't have any appointments booked for the rest of the evening as there were two men downstairs claiming they had a meeting booked with him.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but they are adamant."

"Well, I'm not expecting anyone so don't send them up here."

"No, Sir. Of course not."

I watched Tim hang up the phone and turn back to me.

"What was that?"

"It was just the front desk wanting to check something with me."

He gave a little smile and kissed my forehead before he picked up his gym bag from a chair and took it into the bathroom to hang his clothes to dry. He didn't seem to make _too_ big of a deal about the alleged appointment, I guess he was used to these sorts of things happening. Following him to the bathroom to hang my clothes too, he changed out of his t-shirt and slipped another one over his head and had a quick look in the mirror, barely giving a little sigh as he studied his own reflection. I came up behind him and encircled him in a tight hug. Leaning the side of my face on his back while giving a comforting hum. He cupped my hands with his left one and we were standing like that for a couple of seconds. 

"You have any plans or anything booked for tonight, Tim?"

"No."

"Do you wanna spend the night in bed?"

"Yes. Very much."

He straightened up and turned around, wrapping me in a hug for a few seconds before we locked eyes and smiled. Leaning his head in he kissed me, his hands came up to cup my cheeks. He drew back a little and looked me in the eyes, his mouth curved into an appreciative smile.

"What?"

"No, nothing... You...you don't demand anything...and you...never..." he struggled with his words as his gaze wandered around my face in quiet awe, "and you don't need to _do_ things constantly and you prefer to stay in bed..."

I gave a little smile.

"I'm so amazed...that's all," Tim continued, "you're so different from others..."

"Yeah, well, I should hope so," I quipped.

He dipped his head to kiss my forehead before taking my hand to lead me to the bed where we took of our clothes and crawled under the covers. Turning on the tv to see if anything was on, I zapped through some channels and 'The Naked Gun' was on.

"Ooh, I _love_ this movie, you wanna watch?"

"You watch, my darling, I have some things on the computer I have to take care of."

Tim reached for his laptop and switched it on, reclining against the headrest.

"I had the hugest crush on Leslie Nielsen when I was younger. I thought he was so sexy."

"Him? You had a crush on Frank Drebin?"

"Oh, yes." Turning my attention from Tim to the tv again. "He's in fact still _very_ sexy..."

Tim gave an amused exhale and kept tapping on the computer. 

"I think that's the strangest thing I've ever heard."

"But he's got that 'older-man-sexy-ruggedness' to him.

"Kinda like me?"

I gave a little laugh and laid down beside him.

"Yeah, kinda like you, Tim." Pulling the duvet up to my chin.

I watched for a while, Tim glanced up occasionally and laughed at some joke and playfully shoved his elbow in my side whenever Frank was on the screen.

"I'm not much of a sports fan, but I've always wanted to go to a baseball game."

"I've never been either."

"It looks like such fun, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it's alright."

*

"I'm kinda hungry," I said after about an hour, "do you wanna go down to the restaurant?"

"Not really. I don't feel like spending time with a bunch of people right now. How about you order up to the room?"

Reaching over to the bedside table where there was an a4 size menu - both sides - with different choices from the restaurant menu.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"I can eat."

He raised his arm for me to lie down on it and we went through it together. There was plenty of stuff on there that was mouth-watering and I felt my hunger increase just by browsing through the menu. Not to mention the pictures acted as food-porn and I had a hard time choosing since there was _so_ much yummy stuff.

"I think I'll take the sandwich and the frozen yoghurt," I said.

Tim's cell rang and before he answered he told me I could choose for him, then he disappeared out of the room to take the call. Crawling on my hands on knees over the bed to the phone on the bedside table on Tim's side, I shuffled to sit on the edge and dialled the number. I got an answer before the second ring. 

"Front desk, how may I help you?"

I recognised her voice straight away.

"Yeah, hi, I would like to order some room service."

"Certainly. May I have a room number, please?"

"Oh, I'm not really sure about the room number," I mumbled as I kept turning the menu over to see if it by some chance was written on there, but of course it wasn't. I dropped the menu on the bed beside me. "It's Elvis calling for Billy Holiday..." I said and bit my lip to keep me from grinning too hard. 

There were about three seconds of silence before she cleared her throat.

"Yes, certainly, miss. I know which suite it is." I heard the tapping of keys in the background. "What would you like?"

"Can I have two sandwiches with apple juice and the large box of chocolate and two frozen yoghurts, please?"

"Certainly, miss. It'll be about ten minutes."

"Thank you."

"Not a problem, miss. Goodbye."

"Bye."

I laid down under the covers again and Tim came walking in after about five minutes. Tapping the screen on his cellphone a little before placing it on a table by the window and crawling under the covers, giving me a kiss before making himself comfortable.

"Did you call?" he asked.

"Yes, I got the snooty bitch, she said it would take 10 minutes and that was about five minutes ago."

"Good."

We sank down in the bed, arms and legs tangled and made out under the lovely sound of the rustling duvet.

"Just listen to the sound," I said when our lips parted and slammed my arm down and it disappeared in the fluffy covers, "it's such a wonderful sound when it rustles like this."

"Think we can sneak it out of there when I go home?"

We laughed and made out some more and we didn't stop until the doorbell rang and Tim heaved himself out of bed to put some pants on. I scooted upwards and put a tank top on before joining Tim. A bellboy rolled a cart in through the hallway and put it by the table in what could be considered "the living room". Tim tipped him and he was out of there.

"Look at this." Examining the contents of the cart.

"Oh my god, it looks _so_ good."

Pulling a chair out, I sat down by the table and had a big bite.

"Did you order chocolate also?"

"Of course."

He gave an amused laugh and sat down on the chair beside me.

"I got you the animal-free sandwich."

"That's fine."

We each had a bite.

"Hey, it just occurred to me - you haven't been at my place since you've been here."

Tim had a gulp of apple juice and a piece of chocolate. Raising his eyebrows as he chewed.

"No, you're right."

"I'm not saying we should sleep there, not when we have all this luxury," gesturing with my hands, "but I would really love to show you my apartment."

"I absolutely wanna see it, Cecilia."

"How about we go tomorrow? We can take a walk in the park where we walked when we first met and then maybe we can have coffee at my favourite café, you know, in Sugar Hill?" 

Tim had another bite of his sandwich, "Absolutely. I'd love that. I'm free after about two in the afternoon."

"And I get off work at one, so that'll be great."

We continued to eat and talk and Tim touched on the subject that none of us wanted to address, but was unavoidable - him going back home in a few days.

"No, let's not talk about that right now, Tim."

"You're right."

I didn't want it on my brain right now, but there was an awkward air once he had uttered those words and I spun my glass of juice around by the stem, trying to put all my focus there instead of thinking he was leaving soon. He had another piece of chocolate and wiped his mouth with a napkin, then he just kinda looked at me for a few seconds. When I noticed, I gave a quick smile and then averted my eyes again.

"I'm sorry, Cecilia, I didn't mean to make you sad, I just..."

"No, it's ok. It's how it is, you know. We just have to deal with it..."

"Yeah..." Tim was deep in thought.

I wanted to cry but told myself I better not. So I picked up the box of chocolate as I rose to my feet.

"Let's go back to bed."

Tim moved to stand and I took his hand and walked into the bedroom.

*

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, but the words hurt to the core. **We have to let you go**. I guess I was too shocked the first few seconds and I gave a disbelieving laugh, then the reality swept through me and tears welled up in my eyes and poured down my cheeks.

"You'll have your salary as usual until the 25'th," my boss told me.

_Wow, great._

"So what will happen now?"

"You're free to go home today if you want."

_Of course I would leave today and don’t come back. Why the fuck would I keep working when I knew it wouldn’t last?!_

So I signed some papers, said goodbye to my boys and went home. I had more stuff in my locker than I thought and I filled a rather big bag with my things and never looked back. I didn't have a car either and I had to take all my shit on the subway and I did my best not to cry among the busy throng of people, but I sobbed all the way home - I must've looked like a homeless person since I still had soot on my face from work that I didn't have the presence of mind to wipe away before I exited the building for the last time and my big bag of shit.  
  
I didn't know what to do and my thoughts kept spinning around, creating confusion in me and the more I thought about it - the more I cried. I made it home finally and dumped my bag just by the front door and sat down on a chair I had there. Taking a deep breath before I released it and kinda sank down where I was sat. Picking up my phone, I debated whether I should call Tim and tell him, but I was ashamed that I had been let go. I sighed again and tears kept falling down my cheeks. I knew I had to tell him sometimes and would I do it by calling or texting him? I couldn't even _think_ about it without crying - let alone _talk_ about it. But texting him? There was just no way of conveying this shitstorm of a situation with written words. The phone was in my hand and I stared at it for a long time, then I decided to take a shower before I did _anything_ and then I'd go through the things I had had in my locker and maybe throw something away, getting rid of the evidence from a workplace I had actually _loved_ being at, but now had been told I was redundant, and being the last man in I was also the first one out. Fucking rules.

As I was changing out of my work clothes Tim texted me, saying he missed me and he looked forward going to the café again. I gave a miserable sigh, I had _no_ idea what I would send as a reply, so I took my shower before I got back to him.

Sitting cross-legged on the couch in my sweats, I had the phone in my hand and was in the middle of texting him when he called. It hurt to see it was him and I almost didn't wanna answer, but I did after the third ring.

"Hey."

"Hey, Cecilia. What are you doing? Have you gotten off work yet?"

My throat closed up and it was hard to speak. Tim heard me sob and he became very worried.

"What's happened? Why are you crying, darling?"

"They let me go today. I'm out of a job."

"Oh no. I'm _so_ sorry!"

"Yeah..."

"But...but just like that? They let you go? Why?"

"I don't know, my boss just told me that they couldn't afford to keep me any longer..."

"Oh, Cecilia, I'm so sorry to hear that. I knew how much you loved your job."

"Yeah..."

"What can I do for you? Do you want me to come over?"

"Yes."

"I'll wrap up my meeting and I'm gonna be over in about 30 minutes."

"Yeah, ok."

"Ok. Don't do anything stupid while you wait for me, alright? It's gonna be ok."

"Ok. Hurry, please..."

"Absolutely. See you soon. Bye."

"Bye." 

Putting the phone down, I just stared at it for a moment before slowly reaching for the remote control and turned the tv on. I must've dozed off 'cause the bell woke me from a weird dream and I heaved myself out of the couch. Tim was standing outside with a compassionate expression and I hadn't even gotten the door open all the way before he wrapped me in a most welcomed, tight hug. We didn't say anything - words were not necessary at the moment, it was enough that he was there.

I took a steadying breath after a couple of minutes, "You wanna come in?"

Loosening my grip around him, I took a little step back and as he untied his shoes, I turned around and walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. He followed and sat down beside me.

"I can't believe they let me go. I am so sad."

"I understand that, my darling."

"I liked that job _so_ much..."

Tim sighed and held me closer, "How long period of notice do you have?"

"I quit today..."

There was a pause of silence. I sniffled every so often, sitting close to Tim.

"Perhaps this can be a positive thing, Cecilia."

"'Positive?' How? What do you mean?"

"Now you don't anything anchoring you this city any longer... You should move out to L.A..."

I blinked up at him, "You think I should move from New York?"

He nodded as his lips curved into a smile, "Yes, now you can move in with me..."

My heart accelerated and my chest filled with fizz, "You think we should move in together?"

He nuzzled his nose on me and kissed my temple, "I do, Cecilia," he said in a low tone, almost a whisper but the meaning of his words was as loud as a scream.

It made so much sense. I loved him and I wanted to be with him, live with him and adopt dogs with him one day. _I_ knew all of this, I had had those thoughts about a million times since we met for the first time, but _he_ didn't know that and I wanted him to.

"I love you, Tim. I really do and I would love living with you."

"That's good, Cecilia because I love you too."

I lifted my head slowly off his shoulder and gave a soft smile through my tears. Tim returned the smile and brushed tears away as the rolled down my cheeks. Looking into his eyes, I wasn't scared at all. My life had taken a drastic turn just a few hours ago, but looking into his eyes made me realise it was gonna be alright in the end - I had him and he had me and apparently we were gonna share a home pretty soon. We sat in silence for a while, Tim had his arms wrapped tight around me and comforted me. I was so sad and happy at the same time as I was snuggled close to him.

"Too bad about this apartment though," he quipped, looking around, "it's lovely."


End file.
